Why?
by iPsychic
Summary: Mike and Zoey meet for the first time, after Zoey's see's Mike getting beaten up because of his problem. This is my first Fanfic, enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Why?

**Hi everyone! I'm iPsychic and this is my first attempt of writing a fanfiction story. This involves Mike and Zoey with their relationship. This takes place at school I hope you enjoy the story! Please give me any feed-back and any improvements I should do for writing fanfictions later. Thanks!**

'Loser!'

'You're such a freak!'

'You don't deserve to live!'

'Who'd want to be friends with a guy who changes personalities?'

Those words stung my heart, but not as much as what these people were doing to me. They kicked me in the chest, pushing me to the ground and yelled in my face. Just because I have a multiple personality disorder.

Why was I born with this curse? I ask myself that question every day.

Why do I have to suffer through this? I ask myself that question every hour.

Why was I born with a multiple personality disorder? I ask myself that question every minute.

After being pushed to the ground again, I opened my eyes seeing 3 tall guys standing over the top of me. They evilly stared at me, and soon enough everyone else started crowding around.

'You're so weak! Why do you even bother to live?' asked one of the guys, stepping on my stomach. I yelped in pain, as he foot pushed further down.

'Please... leave me alone,' I weakly asked closing my eyes. I was about to get ready for more pain when I heard a high pitched voice.

'Hey! Live him alone!' yelled the voice. I opened my eyes to see another person standing next to the gang of guys. She had dark red hair, with a flower on the side. She had the prettiest face I had ever seen.

'Oooh! It's the loner Zoey, standing up for crazy dude here!' laughed one of the guys.

'Oh-no! Please don't hurt us!' one of the other's yelled sarcastically. Lying on the ground, I watched the girl grab one of the guy's arms and pulling it up behind his back. He started whimpering from the pain.

'Uncle! Uncle!' he yelled. The girl dropped him, falling to his back. He and his other friends ran off. The girl pulled out her arm and I grabbed onto it, as she slowly pulled me up.

'Wow. Thank-you so much!' I told her.

'You're truly welcome. I've seen them being mean to you. Why didn't anyone else stand up and tell those bullies to leave you alone?' she asked.

'I have no friends,' I told her. 'No-one likes me because I have a multiple personality disorder,'

'You're in luck. I don't seem to have any friends either,' she replied. 'That's why they called me a loner. My names Zoey by the way,'

'I'm Mike! How'd you beat those bullies anyway?' I asked.

'I watch a lot of action movies,' she replied.

'Really? So do I! So, you're not worried about my multiple personality disorder?' I asked.

'No way! I bet it'll be funny and kind of cute!' she told me.

For a moment we gazed into each other's eyes, without saying a word. Until... I started gasping.

'Augh! You whippersnapper! What are you doing 'ere?' I asked in my elderly voice. Zoey giggled while her cheeks tinted to a pale red.

'Yes, definitely cute!' she said while giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

**I decided to make a part two since I posted this on Fanpop and many people suggested a part two So... here it is! Enjoy! BTW, I know Zoey may not have a brother but I'm making her so if you have a problem with it, too bad! XD**

'Who are you young Missy?' I asked Zoey. Zoey just kept giggling, her face blushing more and more. I started gasping again and was back to my normal self.

'So, that was one of my personalities,' I told Zoey. 'That was Chester, a grumpy old man,' I sigh after I remember one of my many incidents when I tried to become friends with people.

*Flashback*

Back in Year 6, I just arrived at Middle School, hoping to make some friends for once. I walked into my classroom seeing a bunch of kids, who I'll hopefully try to become friends with. I sat down next to a short, brown-haired girl who was laughing and smiling to a group of people. She turned around to face me.

'Hi! What's your name?' she asked.

'I'm Mike, nice to meet you,' I replied.

'Nice to meet you too! I'm...' she stopped talking when I started gasping for air. 'Oh my God! Are you alright?

'Young Missy! Back in my day, people would never use the world "God"!' I snapped at her.

'What are you talking about?' she asked. I started gasping again, turning back to my normal self.

'Come on girls! Let's go sit somewhere else,' the girl whispered to her friends. I watched them move to the other side of the room. My chance to make new friends and I blew it, again! Chester had taken over. A quite chubby, brown-haired boy with glasses overheard me and asked 'By any chance, do you have multiple personality disorder?'

'Yes... please don't tell-,' I told the boy until someone interrupted me.

'Multiple personality disorder? Hey, we already have a class freak over here!' a spiky, black haired boy yelled out. Everyone started laughing and murmuring.

'Weirdo!' a kid said.

'I'd hate to be his parents,' another yelled.

'Please stop!' I asked until I gasped and turned into Chester again.

'Rude Whippersnappers!' I grumbled with my elderly voice. The class cracked up laughing, when I turned back to myself again.

'What a loser!' a tall blonde girl yelled. My heart dropped lower and lower, my eyes swelling with tears.

*Flashback ended*

'Mike... Mike?' Zoey yelled. I returned back to reality.

'Sorry, just thinking about something,' I replied.

'That's ok. You just seemed very motionless for a minute there,' she laughed.

'So, how come you don't have any friends?' I asked. 'You're super nice!'

Zoey sighed aloud and said 'I sorta have a bad temper,'

She noticed my surprised face.

'You're probably wondering why. You see, my older brother was close to dying when I was 5,' she told me.

'I'm so sorry about that,' I said to her with sympathy.

'Thanks. He got beaten up quite a lot, just because he was different. He would say things at the wrong time and one day, some bullies beat him up really badly. He was in a terrible condition and lost most of his memory. My parents have tried to teach him what he should know. He's 23 but he's about as smart as a 13 year old. Now whenever someone hurts me or other people, I lose my temper as it reminds me of my brother,' Zoey told me.

'I'm really sorry about that!' I told Zoey. She then stood still for a second when...

*Zoey's flashback*

A young Zoey in Year 6 arrived for her first day of Middle School. She walked down the halls of her new school, looking around at people at their lockers. She came across a group of girls stuffing a short girl, wearing glasses into a locker.

'Hey! What do you think you're doing?' Zoey yelled. The 3 girls turned around from the locker to see a red head looking up at them.

'Hey look! A chubby ranger!' one of the girls laughed at Zoey. Zoey's face scrunched up and turned to tomato red.

'Don't call me ranger or chubby! Leave that girl alone!' Zoey yelled.

'Kid's got temper!' one of the others said. Zoey lost it. She kicked that girl down to the ground, making her yelp in pain. Zoey turned to face the girl who called her a chubby ranger and slapped the her face and kicked her legs. The third girl who never said anything sprinted away, wondering if she was next. The small girl in the locker was watching the whole thing, her face scared.

'You can come out now, I'm sorry those girls were mean to you,' Zoey told the small girl. The small girl slowly came out of the locker, her lips trembling and her face being as pale as a ghost.

'P-please, don't h-hurt me!' the small girl said, slowly stepping back. Then she ran down the corridor. The girls that Zoey had beaten up did the same, but much slower because of their pain. Zoey looked around to see everyone's faces stunned and silence.

'I blew it with my temper, again!' Zoey whispered to herself. She knew no-one would be her friend after this display.

*End of Zoey's flashback*

'Zoey, are you alright? I asked the red-head.

'Huh? Oh yeah. Just thinking,' she replied. The bell then interrupted her thoughts.

'I guess that's the bell. I have gym,' Zoey said.

'Really? So do I! Let's go!' I cheerfully said, running off with Zoey by my side.

*End of Chapter 2*


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I was busy yesterday and today, so I had to write this in the car on my iPod going places. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing :) Also question: Do you think I should add Anne Maria in the next part? Also, this is probably not my best chapter but I didn't have very many ideas. Enjoy :)**

'Alright! Today in gym, I'll mark you on your running, climbing and your sense of balance!' our gym teacher boomed at us.

'First, you'll run laps around the gym, climb the rope and cross the beam!' he continued.

'Come on, let's started running!' Zoey told me. Everyone in the class started to run around the gym in a giant circle, Zoey and I side by side. She had a beautiful smile on her face and her red pigtails flowing in the wind of her running. She just looked... amazing.

'Mike? Are you ok?' Zoey asked in the middle of my thoughts.

'Huh? Yeah, just a little tired,' I replied and smiled at her. She giggled and then we both kept on running, she never noticed I was staring at her most of the time.

'Alright, time's up! Great work. Now, time for you to climb the rope!' the gym teacher yelled. I turned my head towards the rope, which was hanging from the ceiling. My head tilted upwards, towards the roof.

'Wow. Looks long, heh-heh,' I said to Zoey.

'Don't worry, it's really easy!' Zoey told me. I was worried. I was never able to climb the rope at my old school. For some reason, Chester always kicked in when I started climbing.

*Flashback, Old High School*

'Mike, you're up!' my gym teacher told me. I looked at the rope, my hands reached out and I started climbing.

'I bet he'll turn into one of his personalities again,' someone from below yelled out. I closed my eyes and tried to resist the urge from Chester taking over.

'Please... just this once! I want to try it in my own personality,' I whispered to myself. I started gasping and then... my arms and legs got weak, loosing muscle. Chester had taken over, again! My body could not climb the rope anymore as I got weaker and weaker... My hands slowly let go, as I pelted to the floor, my poor bones crunching as I landed on the ground in a painful position.

'Ha, I knew it!' someone yelled out. Everyone started to laugh and crowd around me, when I gasped and turned back to normal.

'Loser! You can even climb the rope without changing into an old man!' another yelled to my face. My eyes started to fill with tears, as my heart dropped lower and lower.

'Why was I born with this curse?' I muttered and slammed my head on the ground in shame.

*Flashback ended*

'Zoey, whenever I climbed ropes at my old school, I changed into Chester. That made me weak and I fell to the floor, I was never able to climb a rope,' I told Zoey.

'I'm sure you'll be able to do it this time. Just try and believe!' Zoey replied, with a huge smile across her face.

'Zoey, you're up!' our gym teacher yelled.

'Wish me luck,' Zoey told me. We walked over to the rope and started climbing. She quickly got to the top and then climbed back down again.

'Wow! How'd you do that so quickly?' I asked Zoey.

'I've climbed the rope many times, I'm sure you can do it,' Zoey replied.

'Alright! Mike the new kid, you're up!' the gym teacher boomed. I gulped and looked back at the rope until someone touched my hand.

'Just before you go, I know you can do this,' she told me, her hand touching mine. I blushed to a tinted red as she smiled back at me.

'Thanks Zoey,' I replied. I walked over to the rope and started to climb. Everybody in my class watched as I kept on climbing, moving upwards until I got halfway.

'You can do it Mike!' Zoey yelled from below. I started to gasp and then...

'I'm not Mike! I'm Svetlana the Swedish gymnast!' I called to her below. Everyone was murmuring in confusion.

'Svetlana?' someone murmured.

'Um... what Swedish gymnast?' another said.

I climbed up the rope very quickly, reaching the roof then sliding back down to the ground, landing on my feet for once.

'Mike! You did it!' Zoey told me and then gave me a hug.

'Svetlana has no idea vhat you are valking about!' I told Zoey in confusion. Zoey giggled and asked 'Uh, is that lipstick?'

'Well done Mike!' our gym teacher yelled. 'Show us what you've got on the beam,'

I gracefully danced over to the beam, jumping up and landed perfectly. I did a great cartwheel, everyone staring in awe. I put my hands down and kicked my legs, to do a wonderful handspring. I did a back flip off the beam and landed in the splits. As I landed, I gasped and turned back to normal.

'Mike, I wasn't asking for a big performance. I just wanted to see you balance but that was amazing! A+!' my gym teacher announced and everyone just stared at me.

'Mike! That was awesome!' Zoey said as she ran over to me.

I winced as I wasn't used to being in the splits.

'Could I have some help to get me out of this position?' I asked Zoey. She grabbed me by my hands and pulled me up.

'Thanks. So, that was Svetlana. Another personality of mine,' I told her. 'She is a Swedish gymnast in the Olympics,'

'It sure does come in handy in gym class!' Zoey giggled. After another class, it was time for lunch so we headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

'Hmm, today's lunch; salad with 'special sauce' and potato's that look mouldy. I think I'll pass,' I told Zoey.

'Me too. I'm sick of these gross meals they serve us,' Zoey replied. We went outside to sit down and started talking. We had many things in common. We've never had proper friends before, we both watch Total Drama and we think each other are funny.

'All the guys I live near are juvie rejects and they have an IQ of 10,' Zoey told me. 'But you, you're smart and really nice,'

'Heh-heh, thanks Zoey! You too,' I replied as I felt my face blushing. She's just perfect. Smart, always happy, super nice and has the most beautiful smile ever. I hope she stays my friend, I really hope she would consider me as her boyfriend- Wait, what am I saying? I'll never be able to get a girl like her!

'I'm just going to the bathroom, be right back!' Zoey told me as she ran off into the distance. I sat still in my spot looking around, when I saw a bunch of familiar faces from gym class. There was about five of them and they kept pointing at me, soon enough they walked up towards me.

'Hey look, its Svetlam... Svetlene... Svetlun- Uh, what-ever,' a guy with blonde hair told me.

'Yeah, heh-heh. Svetlana is one of my impressions,' I replied to the group.

'What type of loser does impressions?' a tall, muscular one asked.

'Uh... well-,' I replied trying to think of a reason.

'Pff! Some man you are,' another replied sarcastically. The bunch of them surrounded me, closing me in a circle. I was trapped.

'Zoey? Where are you?' I whispered to myself. I suddenly gasped... and turned into Svetlana, again! I did a handstand, kicking one of the guys, making room for an escape.

'Catch me if you can! Buut, I'm Svetlana!' I yelled in my girly voice, doing handsprings to get away from the group. I turned my head around and saw them following me. I cart wheeled down a corridor, making all the students stop and stare at my perfect gymnastics skills. I tumbled down the hall and jumped on top of the rubbish bins, knocking them over as I flew into the air. Turning around I saw the group of guys skidding down the hall trying to stop, but then crashed into the bins. The loud sound of their crashing pierced my ears and everyone stared at the group of guys in shock. The group yelled 'Aww, sick!' and 'Yuck!'

'You'll pay for that Svet... Mike... whatever your name is!' the blonde one yelled covered in rubbish. I gasped again and turned back to normal.

'Oh, Svetlana, what have you done?' I asked myself, slapping my face in frustration. I turned around and saw Zoey run towards me.

'I saw what happened Mike! Are you alright?' Zoey asked.

'Yeah, they were just teasing me about my so called "impressions"-'I replied but then Zoey stomped up to the group of guys, who were still covered in rubbish.

'How would you like it if someone teased you, huh?' Zoey yelled and kicked some empty chip packets in their faces. They all stood up, wiping all the food off their shirts and banana peels of their shoulders.

'That loser is going to PAY!' the muscular one yelled stomping up to me slowly.

'Don't call Mike a loser! You started it in the first place dumbass!' Zoey screamed at them.

'Zoey, calm down,' I told her.

'Ha, like you're so strong. You can't even cut open an eyeball in biology!' a spiky haired brunette yelled. Zoey then jumped forwards, kicking the brunette, making him fall to the ground. She ran over and punched the blonde haired in his stomach making him wince in pain. The other three stared in shock and started to back away. Zoey gasped at the sight she had just made. She got mad, again...

'I kinda over did that, didn't I?' Zoey asked embarrassingly.

'Thank-you so much, it means a lot that you're caring about me. I've never met anyone who cares as much as you!' I told her calmly. Zoey giggled and leaned forward to give me a hug which I accepted. Her soft hug almost made me melt in her arms, my shocked face turning into a huge smile. We separated and both smiled back at each other.

'Let's go,' Zoey told me.

*End of Chapter 3*


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all your support W While I was writing this I was listening to the TDWT songs :) Also, again this may not be my next chapter. Enjoy anyway...**

Chapter 4

'Well, we got to go to class now,' Zoey told me.

'What do we have?' I asked.

'Food tech, let's go!' she replied. We raced each other to our Food Tech room and walked into class. I hoped that those group of guys weren't in this class. We reached over to available desks next to each other and sat down. At that very moment our food tech teacher walked in.

'As you may know, today we'll be cooking!' our Food Tech teacher Ms. Williams told the class. Many people cheered from hearing that we would be cooking today.

'We'll be cooking custard tarts with fruit toppings, so let's go over the recipe,' Ms. Williams said as she handed out the sheets for our recipe. When she came across to my desk, she noticed that she hadn't seen me before.

'Ah yes, I forgot to mention. We have a new student,' Ms. Williams told the class. 'This is Mike,' I nervously gave a wave to the class and a few others waved back.

'You may share your cooking bench with Zoey as she doesn't have a partner,' Ms. Williams said. I nodded calmly back to her, but on the inside I was extremely happy. I wouldn't of liked to been paired up with someone I didn't know. Zoey gave me a large smile and did I back.

'Alright, everyone got their recipe? Good,' Ms. Williams said clearing her throat. 'Step 1: to make the pastry, rub the butter...'

I followed what our teacher was reading out from the recipe until... I started to gasp.

'Ms! Do we have to use our hands?' a golden haired girl yelled out. 'I don't really want to mix the pastry with my hands,'

'You darn kids! You're all weak! Back in my day, we always used our hands for everything!' I yelled out to the girl in my grumpy old voice. I looked over at Zoey who was shaking her head, with her hand sliding down her face.

'Hey! Don't call me weak! What's up with the old man act loser?' the girl yelled out slamming her fist down on the table.

'Don't call him a loser Sofie!' Zoey called out.

'Hey look! The loner's sticking up for her weird friend. Finally she's got one,' Sofie laughed with a bunch of others. Zoey's face turned dark red and I knew she was about to let everything out when-

'Girls! Settle down or you'll both get a detention!' Ms. Williams yelled out. 'Now let's get back to reading the recipe,'

Zoey's face toned down back to normal very slowly while Sofie kept glaring at her as well as a bunch of her friends. I started to gasp and turned back to normal.

'Zoey, thanks again for sticking up for me,' I whispered to her.

'No problem,' Zoey replied with a smile that went from ear to ear. Afterwards, we went to the back of the room to start cooking. Zoey and I got our ingredients and walked to the bench.

'I'm glad I'm paired with you for cooking,' I told Zoey.

'Same. Before you came, no-one would partner with me. I was the odd one out,' Zoey replied and ended with a loud sigh.

*Zoey's flashback*

'Ok everyone! Choose a partner to cook with,' Ms. Williams said to the class. 'Remember, this will be your partner for the rest of the term!' Zoey looked around to see everyone run towards their best friend. As usual, Zoey was sitting alone. The girls squealed as they ran to their friends to become partners while the boys would yell loudly. Zoey looked around to see everyone in pairs.

'Zoey, I'm afraid you'll have to cook alone,' Ms. Williams told me.

*sigh* That's alright,' Zoey replied. Sofie walked past and muttered to her partner 'Zoey is alone, yet again. No wonder. She get's ticked off so easily!' Sofie and her friend cracked up laughing.

'Dumbass,' Zoey muttered.

'Uh, excuse me? What did you say?' Sofie asked while twirling her hair.

'I said DUMBASS! Try to listen once in a while,' Zoey yelled in Sofie's face.

'See? I told you she get's angered so easily!' Sofie laughed. Zoey felt a pained feeling in her heart. Why couldn't she at least have one friend?

*End of Flashback*

'I'm glad you're here. I now have a friend,' Zoey told me. I gave her a goofy grin and replied 'Same here!' Sofie walked by us and bumped into Zoey, making the butter she was holding fall onto the floor.

'Sorry!' Sofie said in a fake voice.

'Sofie, is it? Can't you just learn to back away and leave her alone?' I told Sofie.

'Look like he's standing up for his girlfriend!' Sofie teased. I looked over at Zoey who's face turned bright red.

'He's not my boyfriend! Just, a-a friend!' Zoey stammered.

'Yeah! Heh-heh,' I replied nervously.

'It's obvious. Plus both of your faces are as red as that strawberry over there,' Sofie said pointing to a strawberry on the bench.

'Leave us alone!' Zoey yelled.

'Alright, alright!' Sofie said backing away.

'Thanks again. Was Sofie always mean to you?' I asked.

'Yeah. Just because I didn't have any friends,' Zoey replied. We started making the pastry, when we heard the door slam open. Everyone turned their head around to see the two of the five guys from earlier with a look that said 'Don't you mess with me!'

'Oh, I thought you guys would never show up! Why were you so late?' Ms. Williams asked the group.

'We had a little incident,' the blonde said, glaring directly at me.

'Alright. I first want you to read through today's recipe then you may start cooking,' Ms. Williams told the two, but they weren't listening. The two marched up towards me as I tried to look around for a spot to hide. The muscular brunette haired threw a punch towards me but I dodged just in time.

'Hey. Looks like you got cleaned up, heh-heh!' I nervously told the two.

'Yeah, but we still smell. Now it's time to pay!' the blonde yelled. Everyone turned to stare at what was going on. The blonde reached out to grab my arms but I ran to the other-side of the room just in time.

'Come back weakling! Come and fight!' the brunette yelled cracking his knuckles. He ran across with his hand ready to punch my face in. I was a goner. I decided to just stand and accept fate but Zoey had a different idea.

'You're in a gymnastics competition and you're almost winning Svetlana!' Zoey yelled. This made me gasp and then...

'Svetlana must win!' I yelled. The brunette ran across but just as he was about to punch me, I jumped up making everyone stop and stare at the commotion. He looked up in shock but I planted him to the ground as I jumped on top of his back. Everyone heard a large, cracking sound as I crushed his back to the floor and flew in the air.

'Svetlana to the bars!' I yelled in mid-air.

'Mike! Detention!' Ms. Williams shouted getting up from her desk. I ignored her message and grabbed onto the pots and pans hanging from the ceiling.

'Now, Svetlana shall attempt a front somersault!' I yelled. In mid-air, I let go of the pots and pans, somersaulting through the kitchen and landed on the benches.

'Svetlana! Use the food!' Zoey shouted. Standing on the bench, I leaned over to pick up a bowl of fruit.

'Hey! Find your own bowl!' Sofie yelled from beside me. The blonde haired looked quite shocked but knew he wouldn't give up. He ran over to kick me in-between the thighs until I cartwheeled by, throwing the bowl of fruit into his face. I jumped in the air, landing perfectly in my ending position.

'Mwah! Thrank you all!' I yelled waving to the class. The class just stared at me in shock, their faces too scared to say or do anything. The two bullies lay on the ground and groaned in pain.

'MIKE! AFTERNOON DETENTION! You also must stay behind to clean this mess UP!' Ms. Williams screamed. I then, turned back to normal. My mouth hung wide open as I looked around at the mess I had made. Food on the floor, a shocked class, the pots and pans everywhere and the two bullies moaning on the floor.

'Svetlana. I. Hate. You,' I told myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I got Chapter 4 and now 5 uploaded :) Thanks again for your support! Also, I got 3 TDRI people in here. Scott and Sam in the detention room and Cameron later on :) Now, if you get squeamish quite easily, I suggest you may not want to read the middle of the chapter. **

**I do not own the Total Drama characters except the bullies and Sofie as they are my own. If I did, that would be awesome :)**

I walked down the empty corridor all alone, heading to the detention room. As it was 3:30, no-one was around. Before Zoey left to walk home, she wished me good-luck on my first afternoon detention. I wish she were here with me, I was quite nervous in case one of my personalities would kick in again. At the end of the corridor, I saw the room for where detention was held. I slowly approached the door, turning the door handle. I walked inside to only see a guy with spiky orange hair, carving away at the desk and a guy with glasses playing a video game with the sound up a bit too high.

'Hey! No video games in detention!' the teacher at the desk shouted looking up from her book.

'Sorry Ms! Heh-heh,' the gamer replied. He turned down the sound and kept on playing it on his lap so the teacher wouldn't see.

'And you! Stop carving at the desk!' the teacher boomed at the orange haired guy.

'Whatever Ms,' he sighed in a country accent and returned back to carving.

'Are you here for detention? The teacher asked me. I nodded.

'Go sit in an available seat, no talking... blah, blah, blah,' she told me. I quickly ran over to the closest seat near the door and sat down. The teacher went back to reading her book, while I just sat there doing nothing. The others kept on carving and playing video games, making sure the teacher didn't notice.

'Hey, are you that guy who wrecked the kitchen?' the gamer addict whispered in a deep voice.

'Well, I suppose wrecked wouldn't really be the appropriate word-' I whispered back until the carver interrupted.

'Dude, I heard you set part of the kitchen on fire!' the orange haired told me.

'Shh!' the teacher said loudly.

'No way! I just, kinda threw some fruit in some guys face while trying to run away from them,' I whispered.

'Wow. Reminds me of Mario!' the gamer whispered.

'Lame,' the orange haired whispered and returned to carving.

'I got in trouble because I was playing on my console in class. Don't you think the Zelda series is so addictive?' the gamer whispered.

'Uh, sure,' I replied even though I've only played the Zelda series a few times. He returned back to his game console, trying to hide it from the detention teacher. I sighed and kept on tapping on the desk until detention was over.

'Detentions over, you may be dismissed,' the teacher sighed. The gamer jumped up as quick as he could and ran out the door, still looking on the console's screen. The other calmly walked out with the piece of sharp wood in his hands. I followed behind slowly, and then quickly slipped down the corridor running to the door heading outside. I calmly walked down the path, ready to walk home when... *BAM!*

Something sharp hit me in the back, making my face plant to the ground hitting the cold, hard concrete. I pushed my hands out in front of me, trying to protect my fall but stung my hands instead. My legs and elbows got grazed as they rubbed against the ground as I fell. I weakly pushed myself up and saw a splatter of blood on the ground. I crossed my eyes to see blood dripping from my nose, rushing down my chin and staining on the ground. I slowly turned over to see my worst nightmare. Standing above me were the two bullies; the blonde haired and the strong brunette.

'Looks like we found you. Now, for revenge!' the blonde haired yelled in my face. My eyes opened wide as the brunette grabbed me by the collar of my t-shirt picking me up to eye-level. The brunette lifted up his other arm, clenching his fist and swiftly punched my cheek. The pain made my eyes swell up with tears until he finally let his fist off my cheek. He let go of my collar so I fell to the floor, the side of my body hitting the ground next to the splatter of blood.

The blonde haired stepped down on my stomach, making me wince with pain.

'What's the matter? Not hard enough?' he asked. He pushed further down on my stomach, causing me to yelp. They both started kicking my hips, my bones crunching against their hard feet. My eyes filled with water yet again and I just accepted kicking as it was too hard to get away. They then picked me up by the collar again and threw me against the brick wall, making my body much weaker. I slid down the wall, as I could feel every bit of pain in my body. I tried my hardest to open my eyes, to see the two guys laughing and ran out the gate to leave the school. I weakly turned my head to see blood against the wall, on the floor and many parts of my body. I sat down there, helplessly for a few minutes.

I stood up slowly, trying to get a grip on the walls so I wouldn't fall over again. I opened my eyes and weakly tried walking to the bathrooms, holding onto the wall. My eyes let go a bunch of tears, letting them drip down my cheeks. The blood dripped down my nose, my chin and parts of my arm. I finally made my way to the bathrooms, and held onto the sink as I looked in the mirror. My nose was still bleeding and I had a giant bruise on my cheek from where I got punched. My arms had blood stains all over them and my elbows and legs were grazed very badly. I lifted up my shirt to see a blueish bruise on my stomach. I looked away from the mirror, crying even more after what I had saw and ran into the closest cubical, locking myself inside to cry.

'Why. WHY ME?' I yelled at the top of my lungs and sat down, trying my hardest to stop crying. I still felt the pain all over my body, every single spot. I stopped crying when I heard a noise, walking into the bathrooms. It sounded like soft footsteps.

'Hey? Is someone in there?' I heard a high-pitched voice ask.

'Please. Go away,' I replied.

'Please come out. I'll promise I won't hurt you,' the voice answered. I sighed as I opened the door, to see a short, black-haired teen with glasses and wide-eyes staring at me.

'What happened?' he asked.

'I... got beaten up,' I answered turning my head away.

'Let me guess? By bullies?' he asked. I nodded as he slowly pulled me out of the cubical.

'Augh! You have blood everywhere on you! Blech!' he said as he saw the sight that I was in. 'You need to be cleaned up, stat!' You ran over to the sink and said 'Wash the blood off in the sink,' I did as I was told too, the water burning my scratches.

'So... what's your name?' he asked cheerfully.

'Mike,' I answered washing the blood off my arms.

'Mike, huh? I'm Cameron,' he replied. 'But... why did you beaten up?' I sighed and answered 'I have Multiple Personality Disorder. I got into a little incident with them with one of my personalities. This made them want revenge,'

'Multiple Personality Disorder. I know many things about that. MPD is when you can have more personalities than the usual human being-'Cameron said.

'Yes, I know. I'm the one who us the MPD,' I blurted out.

'Oh yes. Understood,' he replied.

'So... why are you at school this late?' I asked splashing water onto my face.

'I just did an after-school activity class. We got to learn about different type of insects! Only six people showed up, I wonder why?' he told me.

'Yeah, strange isn't it?' I told him sarcastically.

'Are you able to walk?' Cameron asked as he noticed I cleaned myself up.

'Y-yeah. I think I'll be ok. How do you know so much about this sort of stuff?' I asked.

'My mum's a doctor. I read many of her doctor books as I usually read most of the time,' he replied.

'Well, thanks anyway,' I said.

'No problem, hope you get home safely!' he told me as we walked out the bathrooms. I started to gasp, turning into Chester.

'You whippersnappers! Always asking if I need help!' I yelled at him in my grumpy voice. Cameron stood there confused for a second, until he realised it was one of my personalities talking.

'One of your personalities?' he asked. I gasped and turned back to normal.

'Yeah. His name is Chester. He's an annoying, old man,' I replied.

'So, aren't you going home too?' I asked.

'I have another after-school class! Learning about wild animals, even though I know so much about them,' Cameron replied.

'Oh. Well, sounds like fun. Hope I see you tomorrow,' I said waving goodbye. Cameron nodded and ran off down the hall-way. I started to walk home, limping a little and my body aching quite a bit. But I still made it home. I made it to my room and thumped down onto my bed, my body still hurting. I then, fell asleep.

*End of Chapter 5*


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I didn't have time to proof-read, because I'm a little busy. Also, in Australia (where I am), I have to go back to High School on Tuesday. So, I may be slower at uploading the chapters, sorry about that :( Again, thanks for the reviews and support you guys have given me! :) Also, I need ideas for the next chapters. If you have any, I will give you virtual cookies!**

I woke up early the next morning and got reading for school. My parents already left for work, like they do almost every morning. Before I left to walk to school, I looked in the mirror one last time. The bruises on my cheek and stomach had faded just a little, my nose still had a red mark around the sides and my whole body ached quite a bit whenever I moved. But, the thing I was most worried about was if those guys would find me yet again today. The thought made me shiver with fear as I stepped out the door and started walking to school. When walking, I kind of limped with every move I took as I still felt the pain ache all around my body. I arrived at school with a nervous feeling in my stomach, glancing quickly around to see if the bullies were there.

Fortunately, I couldn't see them in sight. I walked down the path outside to only see a few people around as I was quite early arriving at school.

'Hey Mike!' I heard someone yelled from behind me. I squealed in shock, tripping over the pebbled path. I turned around to see a certain red head standing there , blushing and giggling.

'Sorry, did I scare you?' Zoey asked.

'Y-yeah, I thought you were those guys again,' I replied.

'Don't worry, I've got my eye open for them,' she told me. 'Wait a minute... Why is there a red patch around your nose and a bruise on your cheek?' I have a heavy sigh.

'After detention, those guys found me. T-they beat me up...' I muttered. Zoey's face turned into shock.

'Mike! Are you serious?' Zoey asked. I nodded, lifting up my shirt to make her see my bruise on my stomach.

'Does this look serious to you?' I asked. She gasped as she saw my blueish bruise.

'Mike, I can't believe it!' she gasped. 'Does your body hurt?'

'Yeah. All over,' I replied. She gave me a sad looked and leaned over to give me a hug, her arms wrapping around my pained body. My cheeks went bright red, almost melting in her arms as she hugged me.

'I hope you get better,' Zoey told me.

'Heh-heh, I think I am already,' I replied nervously.

'Huh?' she asked with a confused look on her face.

'Hey Mike!' someone yelled from behind. Zoey and I turned around to see Cameron standing there.

'Oh, hi Cameron,' I said.

'Want to come sit with my friends and I over at that table there?' he asked pointing towards a table with a bunch of people.

'Sure. Oh, Zoey, this is Cameron. He helped me after the incident. Cameron, this is my friend Zoey,' I told Cameron.

'Hi Zoey! Are you two together or anything?' Cameron asked.

'What? Oh-no. We're just friends,' Zoey replied turning bright red.

'Ah, understood. Let's go!' Cameron replied. We both followed him and arrived at the table.

'Hey guys! This is Mike and this is Zoey. Is it alright if they sit with us?' Cameron asked the bunch. They all nodded, as I sighed in relief.

'Well, this is B. Or some people call him Silent B,' Cameron told us, pointing to a large guy who gave us a welcoming smile.

'Hi! How are you?' Zoey asked.

'B doesn't talk much,' Cameron whispered.

'Ah, ok,' Zoey said.

'This is Dawn,' Cameron continued as she pointed to a pale girl, with long blonde hair sitting on top of the table.

'Greetings,' she told us.

'Hey,' Zoey and I both replied. Then Cameron pointed to the gamer that I remembered from detention.

'And this is Sam,' Cameron told us.

'Sorry man. Can't look up from my console! Mario's up against Bowser Junior!' Sam replied still playing his console without looking up.

'Thanks for letting us sit with you guys. We don't have many friends,' Zoey told the group, slowly sitting down at the table. Dawn leaned over and said 'I see that you were quite lonely as a child, or may I be wrong?

'Uh, how do you know that?' Zoey asked confusingly.

'Your soul reads like an open book,' Dawn replied pushing parts of her hair out of her eyes. 'It must of been difficult for you as a child,' Zoey and I shared confused glances.

'Dawn's a psychic,' Cameron told Zoey and I.

'Wow, really?' I asked. Dawn nodded.

'I don't believe it. What am I thinking of then?' I asked Dawn. She squinted for a few seconds then gave a tiny smile.

'You're thinking about someone,' Dawn replied. She looked over at Zoey and continued. 'A girl perhaps? Her name is-,' Dawn answered until I interrupted.

'Yep! You're right! I guess you are a psychic, heh-heh,' I interrupted. Dawn smiled and gave me a shrug. Right behind us, Sofie came up to our table with a bunch of other girls behind her. Sofie gave Cameron a push, which made his glasses slip off his face and land on the table.

'Augh! Where are my glasses?' Cameron asked fiddling his hand around the table. B quickly picked them up and placed the glasses in Cameron's hands.

'Thanks B. Why did you do that Sofie?' Cameron asked. Sofie and her group laughed.

'Hello Sir Geekiness and his crappy group over here. Looks like you got two new people: the lame impressionist and the loner,' Sofie told our group. Zoey stood up and asked 'Can you and your little posse just go away?'

'I would like too, but watching you get angry seems heaps more fun!' Sofie laughed.

'Hey, leave her alone!' I yelled at Sofie.

'The lame impressionist is standing up for her again. Try not to get in trouble like last time,' Sofie laughed. Zoey almost blew a fuse, turning as red as a tomato.

'Come on Sofie, let's leave 'em alone,' a girl behind Dakota said. She was tanned, slightly over-weight and talked in a New Jersey accent. The tanned girl gave me a wink as the rest of the group walked off. Zoey's face toned back down and said 'Well, that was nice of her,'

'Y-yeah,' I replied, still confused about the wink the girl gave me.

'That's Anne Maria. She's new to the school and is always with her hairspray,' Cameron told us. 'She uses the hairspray all the time,' The bell rang telling us it was time to go to class.

'I have sewing. What about you?' Zoey asked.

'History,' I replied with a frown.

'Aww, that's too bad. See you later,' Zoey replied with disappointment.

'I have sewing too. I'll come with you,' Dawn told Zoey. They both ran off, but I swear Dawn wasn't touching the ground as she ran.

'That's great! We all have History too,' Cameron told me.

'That's good! Let's go,' I replied. Cameron, B and I ran while Sam was a few metres behind.

'Hey, wait up!' Sam yelled from behind, huffing and puffing. We all arrived at our History room and walked inside to get an available seat close to each other.

'Hey, it's that guy who destroyed the whole kitchen!' a teen called out with a bunch of his friends. My face turned red, sliding lower and lower in my seat.

'He didn't destroy the kitchen,' Sam called out.

'Huh?' B asked silently.

'What happened?' Cameron asked me.

'Well... after an old incident with those bullies, they wanted revenge. So, I changed into one of my personalities to get away from them,' I explained. B and Sam exchanged confused looks.

'Mike has a Multiple Personality Disorder. He can change into different type of personalities,' Cameron told the others. B gave a nod, meaning he understood but Sam sat there with a confused face.

'Multiple Personality Disorder, huh? Never heard of it,' Sam told us.

'It's pretty rare. I don't know anyone else who has MPD,' I explained to Sam. I looked towards the door and saw Anne Maria from before, walking into the room. As she walked past my desk she said 'Hey,' and gave me another wink.

'Uh, hi. Anne Maria is it? Thanks for standing up to me before,' I replied.

'Hun, it's no problem. That Sofie is always like that. She told me my hair was too out there. Now, isn't that ridiculous'?' Anne Maria told me. I took a quick glance at her hair, but I had to agree with Sofie on this one.

'Yeah, very ridiculous,' I replied. She gave me a smile and then headed to her seat, grabbing her hair-spray, applying another coat. At that moment, our History Teacher walked in.

'Good morning class. Today, we will be learning more about World War One. Please open your text-books at page 158,' he said to the class. I grabbed my text-book and opened to the correct page, the class answering questions as we read.

'Sam... please put away your game otherwise you'll get detention for another whole week,' our teacher yelled at Sam, interrupting Cameron who was answering a question.

'Sorry Sir!' Sam replied, putting his console away.

'Mike, could you answer this question? How many people got killed in World War 1?' the teacher asked me. I was about to answer my question when, I started to gasp.

'Loser, I don't need time to answer your question!' I yelled at the teacher in a different accent with my hair slicked back. Everyone in the class gasped but Anne Maria stared at me dreamily.

'Excuse me Mr. What did you just say?' the teacher asked angrily. B gave Cameron and Sam a concerned looked. B than leaned over with his arm out and spanked me on the head. I gasped and changed back to normal.

'Huh? I'm sorry sir! I'm just a little... tired, heh-heh!' I replied nervously. The teacher gave me an annoyed glare and then moved on. I sighed in relief and whispered 'Thanks B,' B replied with a relaxed smile and a thumbs up. Later, the bell rang for the next period.

'Remember your homework tonight,' our History teacher called out as everyone got their things and walked out the door.

'What type of personality was that?' Sam asked as we walked out the door and into the busy hallway. I let out a heavy sigh.

'My least favourite. Vito. He's strong, loud and annoying. He's the hardest to keep control of,' I explained. 'All he wants to do is flirt with girls,'

'Isn't Vito a good think? You'll get the girls all over you!' Sam told me.

'Well... in my normal personality, I like Zoey. Don't tell her that though!' I replied to the group.

'Don't worry, we won't tell a soul,' Cameron said. Sam nodded and B gave a 'zipping lips' hand gesture.

'I'm afraid if Vito takes over, he might go running after another girl,' I explained.

'Ah, I understand. We'll help you if Vito takes over again,' Cameron replied.

'Thanks guys. You're my first group of friends I've ever had,' I said to them giving a large smile. They all smiled back and walked to the next class.

*End Of Chapter 6*


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember, back to school tomorrow for me :( I watched a marathon of TDWT today, since it was on the channel AB3 :) They had my favourite episodes!**

'So, that's how I won against Bowser for the eighth time, cool huh?' Sam told our group. We were all sitting at our usual table at recess and Sam was telling us how he defeated Bowser on Super Mario Bros, while everyone was listening with boredom. Zoey and I exchanged bored glances, Cameron was drooling almost falling asleep, B was asleep and Dawn was pretending to listen but was just meditating, not caring.

'Uh, interesting story Sam!' I said after he finished his story.

'Yeah! Want to know how I was able to-'Sam asked.

'Maybe another time!' Zoey interrupted, slowly sitting up from her bored position. Sam shrugged and went back to playing on his console again.

'I sense Sam's done talking?' Dawn asked B, opening her eyes and turning back from her imagination. B as well opened his eyes, forming a smile and nodded back at her.

'So, now that Sam has finished talking about his... video games, I think, what should we do?' Cameron asked. Everyone boredly shrugged back.

'I sense evil lurking,' Dawn told the group. I turned around to see the two bullies who had beaten me up yesterday, over-looking the top of us.

'Looks like weakling joined the nerd group!' the blonde laughed.

'We're not nerds!' Cameron said proudly, standing up to the two bullies but tripped over his untied laces.

'I rest my case,' the blonde replied as he looked down to see Cameron at his feet. Cameron's eyes starting filling with tears, as he lifted up his hands to see dirt written all over them.

'Please leave us alone, in peace,' Dawn asked the two politely, B nodding in agreement.

'You two! Why did you hurt Mike yesterday? Do you know how badly his body hurts right now?' Zoey yelled in their faces.

'Do I care?' the brunette asked. Zoey got angry. Her face turned completely red again, lifted up her arm and swung her fist into the brunette's cheek. He fell in slow motion and landed with a thud on the ground.

'Ouch!' he groaned. The blonde haired looked back at Zoey angrily and kicked Zoey to the ground, making her yelp as hit the hard concrete.

'Zoey!' I yelled. At the perfect time, I gasped and turned into Vito.

'Hey! Why'd you freakin' hurt the lady?' I yelled in my Vito accent. I kicked the blonde in the kiwi's, making his face shrivel up, almost like after eating something very sour. I punched his nose, making him fall backwards onto the ground as everyone in the whole school stopped talking and stared. Zoey looked up, with an amazed look on her face. The brunette haired back up, running off into the distance. A second after, the blonde haired ran off too with a scared look on his face.

'Wow,' Sam said in a shocked voice. The whole school went back to what they were doing. Zoey slowly got up from her spot and walked over to me, with a shocked look on her face.

'Mike, that was amazing! Thank-you so much!' Zoey squealed and wrapped her arms around me. If I were Mike I would have been hugging her back but since I was Vito, I was confused.

'Hey, hey! Let go of me pasty,' I asked Zoey confusingly. Zoey let go and looked much more confused than me.

'Huh? Pasty?' she asked as I gasped and turned back to normal.

'Oh, Zoey! I didn't mean that. Meet another personality, Vito,' I explained to the confused red-head.

'Wow! Vito can come in handy! He's strong, tough...' Zoey mentioned.

'-And annoying!' I interrupted.

'Why annoying? He can beat anyone really easily,' Zoey told me.

'Yeah but...' I said but stopped halfway through my sentence. I couldn't tell that Vito flirts with other chicks. She might... not be my friend anymore.

'Don't worry. He is pretty cool though!' I cheerfully said. Zoey nodded in agreement.

*Later in Geography*

Thankfully, Zoey was in my geography class, as well as B and Cameron. As usual Cameron was answering about every question our teacher said. Cameron was deeply explaining a long story about a place in France and everyone couldn't care less, even out teacher was falling asleep. I pretended to pay attention but I just stared at Zoey. She was just so beautiful, her dark red hair put in pigtails. Her perfect smile spread across her face and her sparkling brown eyes... she's just amazing. I never noticed Zoey turned around from the side of me and stared back.

'Mike... Are you alright?' Zoey asked with concern.

'Yeaaah,' I replied back, not knowing what she said.

'Well, ok,' Zoey answered back still confused. She turned to the front and continued listening to Cameron. I jumped in shock as I felt some lightly tapped me on the back. I turned around in relief as I saw B with his arm stretched out, a note in his hand. I took the note from his hand and began to read his neat hand-writing.

It said:

'Hey Mike. I need your help. I like someone, but I'm not sure if she likes me back,'

I finished reading the note and was very surprised that B liked a girl. I turned around and whispered 'Of course I'll help! Who is the girl you like?' B got out his pen and began to write on the piece of paper again. He handed the paper back and on the note was written:

'I like Dawn,' Again, I was surprised. I would have never thought B had a crush on Dawn. I turned back around and whispered 'Nice! Well, we all have a free period later except Dawn. We'll all help you then,' B gave me a grateful smile and turned back pretending to care about Cameron's explanation.

*Later Free Period*

'Ok, B! We'll help you out with how to get Dawn, won't we guys?' I asked the group at our usual table.

'Yep! Even though, I've only been on a date once. It didn't turn out well,' Sam told the group.

'I've never been on these so called dates before,' Cameron mentioned.

'Me neither,' I told everyone. I gave a loud sigh as I remembered a memory from Middle School.

*Back in Year 7*

'We have a new student! This is Layla,' our teacher said to our class. Everyone stared up at the new student. She had the friendliest smile, long brunette hair and spoke in a voice of an angel. She sat in a spare seat next to me, and I just stared at her.

'Hi! What's your name?' Layla asked.

'I'm Mike. Nice to meet you,' I said in the friendliest way possible. Even though we had just met, I was already in love with her.

'Don't talk to him! He's a freak!' a kid called out to Layla. Layla gave the kid a confused look and said 'What do you mean?' At the worst time possible, I gasped and turned into Chester.

'Back in my day, freak was now allowed to be used!' I yelled in my grumpy voice. Layla looked confused as ever and asked 'Huh?'

'He has a Multiple Personality Disorder! It's weird and creepy!' another called out. I gasped turning back to normal. Throughout that lesson, I kept on changing into my different personalities. The more personalities I would change, the less Layla would talk to me. At recess, she was with a bunch of girls. They walked past and Layla whispered 'You're right. He is a freak! I now know why he doesn't have any friends,' The words stung my heart to see the girl I loved, hate me. I sat alone for the whole recess yet again, people walking by and whispering about me as usual.

I'll never find true love.

*End of Flashback*

'Mike... aren't you going to answer B's question?' Zoey asked. I shook my head, returning to the present instead of the past.

'Sorry, what did you say?' I asked B.

'He asked how should he be able to get Dawn to like him,' Cameron replied. I thought for a minute.

'First off, to make Dawn like you, be super nice! Try and compliment once in a while,' I told B. B gave a nod and a small smile.

'It's true, we girls love compliments!' Zoey giggled. 'Some of us girls like guys who can be smart or funny. Well, that's just me though,' Zoey gave me a glance and smiled at me. I smiled back.

'Hey, I'll ask Dawn what type of guy she looks for. Maybe that could help?' Zoey wondered out loud. B gave another big smile and whispered 'Thanks,'

Right behind us, the guy with orange hair from detention I had with the other day came up.

'I heard a rumour that one of you nerds like Dawn!' he asked in his country styled accent. B nodded and put up his hand,

'Ha, the quiet fat kid thinks he's going to get Dawn? Not if I'm able to get her first,' the orange haired teen laughed. B's face scrunched up and turned completely red. I had never seen B so angry before.

'Scott! Go away before I punch your face in! No-one would want to go out with a mean guy like you!' Zoey yelled.

'Yes I can, Miss Angry Fat-Ass,' Scott laughed at Zoey.

'Hey! Leave her alone!' I said pushing Scott.

'Looks like skinny here is standing up for his girlfriend,' Scott replied. Zoey and I both blushed at the same time.

'W-we're not in a relationship,' I replied nervously.

'Yeah! J-just friends,' Zoey added in. Scott rolled his eyes.

'Whatever. What type of girl would want to go out with B anyway? He never talks!' Scott laughed. B stood up, his face full of anger.

'Leave us alone,' B whispered angrily. Scott didn't look scared at all; he just laughed and walked away yelling 'I'll get her before you!'

'Don't worry B! We're here for you!' Sam assured him.

'Yeah. Dawn would never go out with an idiot like him,' I added.

'Thanks guys,' B whispered with a large smile. Hopefully with all this help for B, it will encourage me to do the same for Zoey. I smiled towards her and she did the same back. I just hope she would like to be in a relationship with me.

*End of Chapter 7*

**Ok, someone on Fanpop suggested that someone out of the group should like Dawn, but Scott does as well. I did a vote of who the lucky person should be and the most votes were for B :) Next chapter, an old contestant will be included in the story (as someone suggested), more people from the new cast (as another suggested) and who will get Dawn? Scott or B? Will this encourage Mike? All of this and more on the next chapter of Why, Chapter 8! (XD Personally, I rather BXDawn so I was happy when that got the most votes).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Sorry I didn't post for a week, I had school and didn't have time to make another chapter. I do make my own animations, watch YouTube videos, make my own movies, play flute and much more as well as writing in my spare time. I didn't proof read as I didn't have time. Also, there is a person from the old cast in this chapter. I'm pretty sure that the old cast are 18 and the new cast are 16, but in this story they're all the same age. Enjoy :)**

***Gym Class***

'I heard we're getting a new teacher today. Isn't that exciting?' Cameron asked us.

'Not really. What happens if they're tougher and meaner?' Sam asked in fear.

'Maybe, we'll have to wait and see,' Zoey answered back. We were waiting outside the gym with everyone in our class waiting for our new teacher to arrive. With all this time being wasted it would of been the perfect time for B to make his move to Dawn. I gave B a nudge, who jumped in shock but calmed down realizing it was me. 'Akemay a ovemay,' I whispered in Pig Latin. B gave a nod back and quietly said to Dawn 'Your hair looks very nice today Dawn,' Dawn who was calmly sitting next to Zoey on the bench, gave a large smile.

'Why, thank-you B,' Dawn replied who gave B a big smile. B did the same back.

'Hey Dawn, what type of guy are you into?' Zoey asked the moonchild. Dawn put her finger to her chin and thought for a second. She replied 'Someone who's probably smart and nice. Calm, quiet and a great listener,' Without Dawn looking, I gave B a big thumbs up. B's eye's were sparkling, he looked very happy to hear that from Dawn. After a bit longer, we turned around to see our new teacher. He emerged from the darkened corridor into the light, everyone squinting as they tried to see the new teacher. I stepped behind B's tall body and saw the teacher standing with a big grin on his face. He had black silky hair, dark eyes and was about in his mid-thirties.

'Hello class! I'm your new teacher, Mr. McLean!' the teacher boomed at the class. He ran over to the gym door and unlocked it, as we followed him behind.

'Ok kiddies! Today you'll be doing something very exciting,' the gym teacher yelled with enthusiasm.

'He sounds like a reality TV Show host,' I whispered to Zoey. Zoey let out a small giggle.

'Today, I'll put you in a group of six...' Mr. McLean told the class. Everyone in our usual group looked at each other, we hoped to be put together in the group. All the class started murmuring, calling out names of who they wanted to be in a group with.

'Whoa, hold your horses! I said I will be picking the groups for you,' Mr. McLean said as he noticed us almost trying to get into our groups. The whole class groaned.

'Ha ha! I know, right?' he laughed. 'Ok, I'll read out the groups you'll be in...' A moment later, everyone was placed in their group. I had some really good news and bad news. The good news was, I was with Zoey. The bad news was, I was with the blonde and the brunette who had beaten me up the other day. The other two I didn't know. One was tall, she had short blonde hair and wore a grey tracksuit. The other had dark hair, he wore dog-tags around his neck with a long monobrow across his forehead.

'Alright, today you'll be kick-boxing!' Mr. McLean cheerfully called out. Zoey and I gave nervous glances, then looked over at the two bullies with evil looks on their faces.

'You're going down!' the blonde whispered.

'In your groups, I will decide a partner for you. One must kick and punch, while the other will hold those square, mat... things,' our teacher continued pointing to a pile of red.

'Is he even a sport teacher?' I whispered to Zoey. She giggled again. Mr. McLean came over to our group and said 'Jo and Brick, you'll be partners,' to the two I didn't know.

'I'm going to crush you,' Jo told Brick.

'No ma'am! I'm the strongest here. Back in cadets, I always won the strongest medal,' Brick replied. Jo just rolled her eyes.

'Ok, Mike and Stan, you'll be partners,' Mr. McLean continued as he walked by our group. I finally knew the blonde's name, Stan. He gave me an evil look, as I gave a gulp.

'And... Zoey and Lance. You'll be partners,' our teacher finished. Zoey was with the brunette Lance, but she looked much more worried than me.

'Ok! Get everything you need over there for kick-boxing!' our teacher yelled, sitting down on one of the benches with a coffee.

'You get the equipment, skinny,' Stan muttered, grabbing my shirt bringing me up to eye-level.

'You two, ranger,' Lance mentioned to Zoey. She gave him a stern look and we then headed off to get the equipment.

'Why aren't they very nice to you?' Brick asked he ran up beside me.

'Long story,' I replied with a heavy sigh.

'Come on Brick! Hurry up!' Jo yelled running quickly past Brick.

'Coming ma'am,' he yelled back, running off.

'Hey guys, I probably have the worst partner in the world,' Cameron sulked, who slowly tried to catch up to us two.

'Why? Who is it?' Zoey asked with concern. In the corner of my eye, I saw a bright orange flash past me.

'Hello buddy Cameron!' a girl with orange hair, wearing green told Cameron, putting her arm over his shoulder.

'This is Izzy. She's completely mental,' Cameron leaned over telling is in a whisper.

'Aww, you're so small! You look like a munchkan!' Izzy giggled grabbing one of his cheeks and pulling it.

'Izzy... please let go! You're disfiguring my cheek,' Cameron replied to Izzy weakly.

'Let's go Cam Cam!' Izzy yelled loudly, dragging Cameron away, sliding on the floor. He mouthed 'help me!' and got taken away by the insane girl.

'Wow, poor Cameron!' Zoey told me.

'Yeah, but I rather have her than Stan,' I replied nervously.

'I know you can do it Mike. Hopefully you can turn into Svetlana, or Vito!' Zoey said to me with a large smile.

'Ha ha, maybe...' I replied nervously. After getting the equipment, we all returned back to our partners.

'Are you having fun Cameron?' Izzy asked the nerdy boy, who was sitting at the top of her shoulders as they were heading towards the middle of the gym. Cameron looked frightened as ever.

'Let me down before I damage something!' Cameron wailed. Zoey and I walked over to our group, holding out the equipment for our partners. Stan snatched the equipment out of my hands and said 'You can do the kick-boxing first. I want to see you fail!' Lance did the exact same thing to Zoey. Stan was holding the soft equipment and was getting ready for me to kick. I pushed out my foot hitting the rubber square than Stan was holding.

'You're so weak!' he yelled in my face. I tried kicking harder but Stan just shook his head. 'Low-life dumbass loser,' he laughed. Those words stung my heart, everyone would always say that to me in the past.

*Flashback Year 8*

I sat lonely on the seat eating my lunch in the school's cafeteria. When anyone would walk past me, they'd whisper and run away as quick as they could. I sighed, picking at my gross lunch talking to myself in my different personalities. Everyone around me would be sitting with their friends, unlike me. I was always alone, every lunch. After throwing my food away in the bin, I decided to walk around school like I do everyday. It usually makes time fly by.

The fresh, cool air rushed across my dace as I stepped outside the cafeteria. I slowly took my time as I walked around the school. I wasn't watching where I was going, when a kid put out his leg on purpose right in front of my path. I fell forward to the ground, getting ready for my face to be planted to the concrete. Instead, I felt a shove to my sides which twisted my body into a completely different direction making my face smash into a bunch of rubbish in the rubbish bin. I knocked the bin over as I fell and got covered in garbage from head to toe. I weakly opened my eyes to see a bunch of people laughing to my face.

'Ha! Look at MPD, he literally stinks!' a kid laughed.

'He already does anyway,' another added. I felt the tears coming to my eyes as they continued.

'Svetlana doesn't approve of this!' I replied in my girly voice. I then changed to another one of my personalities.

'Eh, what is this terrible mess I'm covered in? You little whippersnappers!' I yelled as I turned my personality to Chester. Everyone cracked up, causing more and more people to surround me.

'What a low-life dumbass loser!' another yelled kicking more rubbish into my face.

Why me?

*Flashback Ended*

'Hello!' Stan shouted to my face.' The loser's standing in the same spot for about five minutes now,' I shook my head realizing I had another flashback.

'Dude, stop standing there like a low-life loser and do something!' Stan shouted again. In the corner of my eye I saw Zoey smile and then quickly ran up to me, pushing me to the side as I gasped turning into Vito.

'Frickin' hell! Fine, I'll do something,' I muttered in my different accent. I gave a big, hard kick into the square, causing Stan to be pushed back as he fell slowly to the floor. He smacked his head to the ground, groaning in pain. I walked up to him, kicking his sides as hard as he could. Everyone in the whole class stopped of what they were doing to stare at the display. I stopped as I thought he had enough. Zoey ran over to me, with a huge smile on her face.

'You did it!' she exclaimed with an enthusiastic tone.

'That was so cool!' Izzy yelled from the other side of the gym. In the corner of my eye, I saw Anne Maria walk up to me who stopped spraying her hair for once.

'Wow Mike. That was amazing,' Anne Maria told, who wrapped her hands around my body. I gave her a hug back and saw Zoey with a strange look on her face. Zoey gave out a small cough, making me gasp and turn back to myself. I let go of Anne Maria confusingly, wondering why she gave me a hug. At that second, the bell rang for recess. Everyone headed out of the gym, Stan slowly got up with a stern look on his face running off with Lance outside the door.

'Meet you at the table,' Zoey told me as she rushed towards the door

'Yup!' I called out as I saw her beautiful self run out of the gym.

'Hello Mike,' a soft voice called out to me. I jumped, not knowing who the voice was. As I turned around, I saw Dawn standing there with a confused look on her face.

'Oh, hi Dawn!' I replied.

'I've noticed that it says in your aura you like Zoey,' she told me. My face turned bright red.

'Y-yeah...' I said.

'Maybe I could help you. I'll make a slowly progressive way to get you and Zoey together,' Dawn explained.

'You'd do that? Thanks!' I said giving a big smile. She replied with a smile back.

'Now, I'm sure if it's true. But, in B's aura it said he had feelings for me. Maybe I could be wrong, that sometimes happens,' Dawn told me.

'Really?' I asked.

'Yes. I'd be glad if he liked me back, I think he's very nice!' Dawn explained.

'Yeah, he is isn't he?' I replied giving a nod. Dawn said she'd meet me at the table, as I saw her walk out the door. I don't know if I was day-dreaming, but I thought I saw Dawn's feet not touching the ground again.

*End Of Chapter 8*


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I've taken so long to post this chapter. I've been busy again oAo" I'll probably only post a chapter per week, I'm very sorry. Couldn't proof-read again because I promised my mum I'd quickly upload this then I get off the computer.**

**Also to Cody Lake: Thank-you! The next chapter is out now and I'm not sure how many more there will be, there could be heaps or maybe a few more chapters. So, as of now, not sure.**

**Enjoy reading! :)**

**Chapter 9**

I poked my head out from the corner of the corridor, looking up and down the noisy hallways. I tip-toed slowly down the hall, turning my head around with every strange sound I heard.

'Dude, why are you tip-toeing?' Sam asked from behind, his eyes barely looking up from his game console.

'I don't want to be followed, remember?' I told Sam. He glanced up from his console, with a very confused look spread across his face who had obviously forgot what I had told him.

'Remember? Today's Valentines Day. I'm going to slide this rose and note into Zoey's locker,' I explained to the confused gamer, holding up a single rose with a note wrapped around spelling out 'From Your Secret Admirer'.

'Then... Why am I here?' Sam asked, his face the same as it was a second ago. I'm guessing Sam doesn't listen that often, as I already told him this earlier today, his nose is too busy buried into his video games all the time. Almost like he's in his own different world, digitalized with strange sorts of pixel creatures with his own character fighting in battle against evil. Did I forget to mention, a fake world which is not real? I let out a heavy sigh, slightly annoyed as I had a conversation about this earlier.

'You're keeping watch. If Zoey comes, tell me, got that?' I asked Sam. I got answered with a silence from the gamer, only to hear the sounds of his thumb tapping away at the arrow keys and the circular buttons. Getting more annoyed, I waved my hand in the front of Sam's face, making panic spread across his face.

'Wait... I need to pause!' he yelled, moving his finger quickly across the pause button. Raising an eyebrow I said 'Did you listen to what I just said?' He gave a quick nod back, returning to his own universe of gaming. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face Zoey's locker. I carefully pulled up the rose and the note, and was about to slide it into her locker.

'Hey guys!' I heard a cheery voice yell. I froze, not continuing to put the rose in the locker. Turning around slowly, I saw the pig-tailed red head, with a bright and beautiful smile across her face. Her bright and happy face slowly turned to an unsettled confusion as I quickly slid my gift behind my back.

'What are you doing at my locker?' Zoey asked cocking her head to the side like flustered puppy.

'I, uh...' I replied, trying my hardest thinking of a perfect lie. I glanced over at Sam, who had a guilty look on his face and shrugged his shoulders, finally looking up again from his console.

'Thanks for the help Sam,' I sarcastically thought in my mind.

'I was... waiting for you!' I announced finally thinking of a lie that could have fitted this scene. Zoey gave back a cheery smile and giggled 'Aw, you're so sweet! But I have to do photography now,' I stepped out of the way of her locker, moving to the left as she leaned forward un-doing her lock.

'Thanks anyway guys,' she said with a beautiful smile, as she got her books from her locker. She gave me a wink back, as she casually strode down the hall-way. I gave back a wave as I watched her beautiful self turn the corner. After she left, I turned myself around to Sam with an annoyed and angry glare.

'What happened to looking out for Zoey?' I asked in an annoyed tone. Sam wearily said 'I'm sorry man. I was busy,' Again, I rolled my eyes. I leaned forward to her locker and slipped the rose and the note into the gap at the top of her locker door. I peered through the gap, seeing the gift softly landing on a pile of books.

'Ok. Now we're supposed to meet B,' I told the gamer. Sam looked up from his console with yet again, a confused look.

'Why...?' he asked. I almost exploded which was quite rare for someone like me.

'He's going to ask Dawn out today!' I wailed flapping my arms quickly up and down. Sam winced and replied 'Ok, sorry! Sheesh!' turning his eyes back to the pixels on his game console. I walked down the hall with Sam following behind and walked outside, the nice fresh air rushing across my face. When walking, I looked around to see happy couples. They were either giving gifts or getting them received, or kissing/making out. The thought of seeing all this couples together made me think of Zoey. What if she found out that it was from me? What happens if she gets angry and doesn't accept me? I shook my head, trying to get the thought slip out of my mind and transfer to the windy weather. I saw B and Cameron sitting down at our usual outside table. Cameron looked busy, explaining something to B. B looked like he didn't care, rolling his eyes.

'That's why the sky is blue,' Cameron finished explaining to B. B was about to fall asleep, that was until we walked up to the two.

'Hey guys,' I said giving the smart ones a wave. Cameron gave a huge wave back while B gave a calm and happy smile.

'So... are you ready?' I asked the silent one. B gave a nervous, but excited nod in my direction. In his hand, he was holding a few roses.

'Cool man! Let's go,' said Sam. We all turned the corner, our heads peering out from the brick wall. Well looked like those people in the cartoons when they're looking around the corner. But we're not cartoon, aren't we? We all looked in the direction to see the blonde-haired psychic, meditating on one of the spare seats. Her eyes were closed, and she was smiling happily.

'Ok, we'll hide behind that table and you go up to Dawn, got it?' I told B. B gave another nod. Tip-toeing across the concrete, Cameron, Sam and I tried to not make a sound at all. I jumped quickly, landing behind the table and Sam flew right behind me. Cameron jumped to, only to hitting his head on the seat of the table.

'Ouch! My skull!' Cameron wailed loudly. Sam and I gave a quick glare and said 'Shh!' to him in return. We crouched down low, waiting behind the seat. We gave B a nod who was still at the corner. B nodded back, who calmly walked up to the seat where Dawn was sitting. Peering over the seat, we saw Dawn opening her eyes as B approached with a smile on her face.

'Man, I can't hear anything!' Sam whispered in an annoyed tone.

'Shh... wait, he's about to say something,' I replied. I could just hear the two as we were only a few metres away.

'Uh, hey Dawn,' B said quietly to the blonde-haired girl.

'Why, hello B. What brings you here?' Dawn asked. B gave a big gulp, and asked 'Will you-'

'-Be my Valentine?' Dawn interrupted finishing the sentence for him. 'Of course I will. It does say in your aura that you've beginning to start a crush on me,' the two smiled for just a moment and leaned in to give each other a hug. Sam, Cameron and I let out a big cheer from behind the table, making to the couple look over to where we were. We got up, walking over to the two.

'Awesome! You're now together!' I said in a cheerful tone. Dawn gave a giggle, and a blush spreading across her cheeks.

'I'm very happy you like me B,' Dawn told B.

'Same here,' B replied back, his eyes sparkling.

'No way, you can't be together,' someone yelled from behind us. Everyone froze, turning around to see no other than Scott, glaring at our group.

'What are you talking about Scott?' Dawn asked the orange haired teen.

'You shouldn't be with a fat-ass like him! You should go out with a good-looking guy like me,' Scott yelled, getting angrier and angrier. Everyone in the group gave a gasp and we all turned to see B's reaction. B's had a huge glare across his face, I had never seen him that angry before.

'I would never go out with you Scott. You're just a big bully, it even says so in your aura!' Dawn replied in an annoyed tone, standing up from her seat.

'Actually on second thought, I should of never gone out with you. You're even lamer than B,' Scott laughed evilly. B stood up, almost ready to give a punch to Scott's cheek.

'Guys, calm down! Stop fighting!' I shouted over the top of everyone, standing in the middle of our group.

'Strange dude's gonna try and stop us? Not a chance,' Scott yelled, making almost the whole school hearing our conversation. I gasped at the worst time possible, changing into Chester.

'You darn whippersnappers! We never said anything like that in our day!'I grunted in my old voice.

'What type of loser are you?' Scott laughed again. Scott gave me a hard push, making me fall and hit hard against the nearest brick wall. My head smacked against the corner of the brick wall and landed with a thud onto the ground. I weakly opened my eyes to see Scott, running away into the distance and everyone from the group looking over the top of me in shock. The whole world started to spin and everyone was blurry, all I could see was smudges of everyone looking over me.

'We need help!' I heard a voice yell with much concern, but everyone faded away, the whole world turning black.

My eyes opened. All I could see was black and nothing else. Just complete darkness. I slowly stood up, shaking my head in confusion.

'H-Hello?' I asked the complete darkness nervously.

'Anyone? Hello?' I asked again. In the distance, I a saw a bright light shine from the roof, seeing a group of people standing in the spot. I squinted very hard, trying to make out who the bunch of people were. The group of people were looking, laughing and pointing at me. I found out who the people were. They were a bunch of my old classmates from middle-school. The kept laughing at me, and someone from the group yelled 'What a loser!' and 'He's so strange,'

'That's why he has no friends!' another kid yelled. I angrily ran over, jumping in mid-air and was about to jump on top of them when the light disappeared as well as the people. I landed on the hard ground, sliding on the cool, hard darkness. Another light appeared across from me. Standing there was Stan, Lance and Scott, we were also laughing at me.

'Dumbass,' Stan yelled.

'No-life loser!' Lance added.

'You're so pathetic. You don't deserve to live!' Scott shouted at the top of his lungs. The group kept on laughing, all giving me stares while cracking up. My face felt hot and red as I ran towards the 3 boys but disappeared from the darkness. Again, I landed on the floor. I looked around and there was nothing, just plain nothing. Tears started to swell up into my eyes as they began to ran down my cheek and drop onto the ground.

'Please... is there anyone here that likes me for who I am?' I screamed, the tears still running with my arms waving in the air. Another light appeared across from me, standing in that light was Zoey. I stopped crying straight away and said 'Zoey...? Zoey!' The girl stared at me with a confused look across her face. I grinned as I ran across to her, my arms spread out wide ready to give her a hug.

'Finally, someone!' I said to the red-head. Zoey just stared at me then started to run away.

'Huh? Zoey come back!' I yelled in confusion, chasing after the girl in total darkness. Zoey kept on running turning her head around to see my desperate self and then disappeared on the spot.

'Zoey? Please come back!' I shouted seeing her fade away. When she disappeared, I fell to my knees and crouched down, banging my head on the ground.

'Come... back, please?' I cried with my head planting further and further into the ground. I spread my arms out and turned over onto my back, my eyes still running with tears onto the cold, hard floor.

'Anyone! Please! Get me out of here!' I screamed out loud, thrashing my hands on the ground, tight in a fist.

*To Be Continued*


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Sorry I couldn't write for a bit. I had an operation on my nose and was sick, so I couldn't use the computer :\ I'm back now though :) Also, some of your past ideas that you've given me will appear later in the story. I also couldn't proof-read again... So, enjoy :)**

I slowly stood up in the dark room, trying to find away to get out and disappear like the others did. I walked across the darkness, putting my hands out in case I felt anything to help me escape. Pushing my hands out, I felt something hard and brick-like.

'Is this... a brick wall?' I asked myself. I tried banging my fist against the cold, hard wall but nothing happened. I tried pushing at the wall, wondering if the it would open. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

'Please, anyone? Get me out of here!' I yelled banging my fists against the wall. I let go of the wall, sliding slowly to the ground and landed with a thud on the floor. I just sat there, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, the floor I was sitting on dropped. I yelped in surprise, as I reached out to the wall, trying to hang on before I fall with the ground too. I tried grabbing one of the bricks but couldn't get my grip, then slipped from the wall, making me fall in complete darkness.

'Augh! Someone heeeelp!' I screamed as loud as I could. I fell further and further from the brick wall, getting ready to land on absolutely anything. That was until the whole place around me flashed with a bright light, making me close my eyes because of the brightness appearing before my eyes. Again, my view was blurry and I couldn't make out the picture of what was staring right in front of me.

'He's opening his eyes!' a voice spoke with much concern. After my view got back to normal, I saw everyone looking over me with much panic spread across their faces. I blinked with confusion asking 'Whoa, what happened?' steadily sitting up from my lying down position, putting my hand on my head.

'Mike! I'm so glad you're alright,' Zoey yelled with happiness crouched down to the floor, wrapping her pale arms around my body. My face blushed, light pink appearing on my faces as I felt her hugging me. She let go and said 'Mike, you gave me a huge shock! You hit your head hardly on the brick wall,'

'Yeah, I'm starting to remember now,' I answered with everyone staring at me. I started to rub my head with my hand, as it felt hard and heavy. I rubbed near the corner of my head to feel something very sore and feeling liquid on my fingers. Taking my hand away, I looked at my fingers seeing blood. That was the most likely spot where I had hit my head.

'I came running out straight away when Izzy told me what happened,' Zoey replied standing up.

'Izzy?' I asked. I looked towards the crazy girl, who had a huge grin across her face.

'I saw you hit your head! I was looking to see if we had any chickens at our school,' Izzy answered back. 'I saw you fell, it was like in slow motion! Everything these days, always in slow motion!'

'Uh... thanks?' I replied not sure what to say to Izzy.

'Glad you're alright man,' Sam told me, for once not playing his console.

'Wait, who pushed me again?' I asked the group while some of the people walked away, after seeing that I was alright. Well, except for my head.

'Scott. He was very annoyed about B and Dawn in a relationship so he pushed you to an angle of 32 degrees left as you hit the hard wall,' Cameron answered, B and Dawn nodding in agreement. Zoey's face angered up and mumbled 'He will pay,'

'Yay! Are we going to get revenge on him or something?' Izzy asked with excitement.

'Well, we could I suppose,' Zoey replied, her face still annoyed.

'Izzy likes revenge! We could use bombs or something-,' Izzy said, an evil look appearing on her face.

'B-bombs?' Cameron asked in fear.

'No bombs! We want Scott to not get hurt, just some small way to make him learn his lesson,' Dawn assured Cameron, who's face got less worried than it was.

'Well, alright fine. But, I'm kind of worried,' I answered.

'Don't worry, we'll look after you if anything happens again!' Zoey reminded me, spreading a gorgeous smile across her face. The bell rung and everyone offered to help me to class.

'Honestly guys, I'll be alright,' I replied with complete honesty.

'Ok, then. If you do need help though, we'll be right here,' Zoey said in a very kind tone. My face set off a bright, pink blush and we ran off to class.

I lay in my bed, with my legs and arms spread across the blue coloured sheets. Staring up at the ceiling, I thought that I would never be able to get to sleep. The room was dark, barely able to see anything in my bedroom, only seeing the lurking shadows of many of my things that lay in the room. I tossed over to my right, facing myself to my wall trying to get to sleep. It was no use though. I kept thinking about what happened in my dream when I got knocked out. I didn't understand how I was in a dark room by myself... that was until people randomly appeared and laughed at me. Slowly getting up and out of my bed, I crept towards my door opening the handle as quietly as I could. Exiting out of my bedroom, I entered the lounge room and swiftly tip-toed across the soft carpet making my way to my backyard. Maybe some fresh air will clear my mind?

Making my way down the few steps from the backyard door, I tripped falling over the small stairs and slamming my face in the wet, slippering, green grass.

'Augh! These dang contraptions these days! Always gonna get someone hurt,' I argued turning into my personality of Chester my whole body still spread across the grass. I turned back to normal with a gasp again, and became worried in case someone like my parents had heard me. I knocked my head with my fist whispering to myself 'Chester! Keep it down!' I sat up on the grass, my feet sinking deeply into the ground. I cocked my head, looking up to the bright, shining stars in the sky. Across the way, the moon hung like a light in the darkness shaped in a smile. Lucky stars and moon, they don't have to worry about anything. I tried thinking about what happened in my dream again.

'Why did I have that dream? D-does it mean anything?' I asked myself quietly, putting my fingers across my chin. Staring up into the sky, I tried to think about my dream until my head almost felt like blowing up. Furiously, I asked myself again in annoyed tone 'Please? Does it mean anything at all?' My head fell, hanging low to only see the ground and tiny little ants crawling away, minding their own business. I never told anyone this... but once I felt the urge to try killing myself.

Life was so hard. No-one liking me... having no friends...

It was back in 8th grade, only last year.

*Flashback*

I arrived home from school, struggling to open the door for my house. When I arrived inside, I landed on the couch with a groan. I got beaten up at school today for the millionth time. My personalities broke out at the wrong time.

Again.

Later that night, I couldn't tell my parents what happened about me getting beaten up. They wouldn't care anyway. They don't even understand me at times. The last time they said 'I love you' was when I was younger. I remember my parents telling me that I was special and unique in my own way. That was many years ago. I sat at the table that night, just mum and I. Dad hadn't arrived home from work yet, his always seems so busy rushing around the house... well, whenever he is at home which is very rare. Poking at my food, I wasn't hungry to eat anything. My mum finally asked 'Is there something wrong? Why won't you eat your dinner?' Gasping, I turned into Chester and slammed my fist down on the table.

'Always thinkin' I need help! I can do what I want!' I shouted in my elderly voice. Mum jumped back a little, like she always does when I change into a different personality.

'Well... alright. I'm going to go clean up the dishes now, ok honey?' she told me in a nervous tone. Grabbing most of the things from the table, she rushed into the kitchen as fast as she could. I let out an annoyed, heavy sigh. As usual, this always happened. Dragging myself across the room and making my way to my bedroom, my body filled with pain then more than ever before. Closing the door, I turned to sit on my bed. Taking off my shirt, I saw purple bruises across my skin. I had a rough graze across my ankles, blood still trying to dry. I almost had enough of everyone!

My eyes started to fill with tears, that was until my eyes gazed towards my desk. Across the room on my desk was a pair of scissors, the blade gleaming in the light. I must of been crazy at the time, because I started walking over to the scissors, getting closer with every move. Picking up the sharp tool, I thought for a moment.

'Is this really the end?' I asked myself silently. Lifting up the scissors, I kept my eyes staring at the sharp object thinking about what I should do. I felt to urge to cut myself, but is it really worth it? Pulling the scissors towards my wrists getting ready to cut but, I quickly stopped me from doing so. I dropped the scissors on the ground and yelled 'No! What the hell am I thinking? I can't do this!' It was the right thing for me to do. I shoved the scissors in my drawers and never wanted to look at them again.

Cutting myself just wasn't the answer to my problems.

I will feel more pain than ever before.

*Flashback ended*

Looking over the flash-back, I should have never done that in the first place. That meant I would of never met my great group of friends. Including Zoey. If only I could tell Zoey I loved her. I wish I could have the courage but... I'm just nervous. I need more time to spread it out. Yeah. Just wait a little.

Brushing the dirt off my PJ pants, I tip-toed back to my room and fell asleep that night.

The next day at school, two other Geography classes and our own piled onto the large bus. Everyone was just about chatting with excitement or annoyance, as today we were going on a Field Trip to Gravers Forest.

'I'm very excited that we can go to Gravers Forest! I've read about difference types of forests, this one for sure is has pine-trees and needle-leaf trees and-'Cameron chatted away with excitement. Everyone just again pretended to listen, but nobody really cared. It was his first time going into a forest anyway. We all piled onto the bus, spotting a bunch of seats towards the back of the bus. B and Dawn, as a couple sat down next to each other in a seat. Cameron still explaining the many types of trees sat next to Sam, who was in his imaginary world of pixels coming from his video game.

'Come on, let's sit here,' Zoey giggled, grabbing my hand as she pulled me towards the seat in front of the others.

'Thanks Zoey,' I said giving a large smile. Across from us, I saw Stan and Lance sit down on the bus seat. An annoyed look still hung across their face as they stared at me right in the eye. Behind them, Scott sat down and the three began talking.

'We have another person in our group now,' Lance told me loudly over the noise, still with an evil glare.

'Scott's joined. We are now more powerful than before,' Stan laughed, Lance laughing in the background. Scott just rolled his eyes, sitting further in his seat and mumbled 'What a bunch of retards,' Leaning over the seat Scott threatened 'Stop trying to be cool and do what I say, got it?' Stan and Lance stopped laughing, nodding in agreement with Scott. I frowned in disappointment. Now they have Scott too? Walking down the aisle was Brick walking with his head up high in proudness. Scott looked dazed for a second, lost in his own thoughts when he asked 'Hey Brick! Want to come sit next to me?' Brick was very susprised, his eyes open wide.

'Well, alright then,' Brick replied with confusion, sliding into the seat next to Scott.

'Do you want to be part of our group?' Scott asked. The cadet blinked for a second and replied back with a salute 'Sure! Thank-you so much sir!' Scott faked a smile back and mumbled 'I'm stuck with a bunch of losers. Hopefully... this will work though,' Zoey and I exchanged strange looks at each other, when the bus started to leave the school. Dawn and B were talking silently to each other, both smiling and giggling. They looked so happy together. I was very glad for the both of them. Cameron was still babbling on.

'I've never been in a forest before. I can't wait!' Cameron told Sam trying to speak over the top of the noisy people on the bus.

'Yeah... cool man!' Sam said carelessly, tapping his thumbs against the buttons on his console.

'How are you now after what happened yesterday?' Zoey asked.

'Yeah, I feel much better. But, I couldn't get to sleep last night,' I sighed pressing my elbow against the ledge from the window, turning my head to see the view past by.

'Oh, really? Why's that?' she asked with surprise. I turned my head to face the red-head. Her face was full of concern, tilting it to the side waiting for me to give her an answer.

'I, well, was thinking about a dream I had while I was knocked out,' I told her, leaning back further into the cushion on the seat.

'How come you never told me about that? Was the dream bad?' Zoey asked, looking even more confused as the bus bounced down the bumpy road.

'Yeah. More confusing, heh-heh. I don't know if it has a meaning or anything,' I replied, scratching my head as I remembered the dream I had. Zoey nodded, and I could tell she wanted to know. I read her face clearly, as she wanted the urge the ask me.

'Do you want to hear it?' I asked. Zoey gave a nod in return.

'Well...,'I started and told the story to the red-head. Her beautiful smile transformed into the complete opposite, a sad frown as I continued on. I didn't tell her the part about her being there. She would be freaked out if I did.

'So, that's what happened,' I said as I finished explaining the story.

'Aw, Mike! That story was bad! Hey, we could ask Dawn if it meant anything,' she thought out aloud as I pictured a light-bulb appearing above her head. My heart filled with happiness, why didn't I ever think of asking the psychic? Making sure the teachers didn't see my, I darted down two seats to slip in next to the two, luckily there was just enough space.

'Hey Dawn! Could I ask you something?' I asked the pale blonde.

'Sure. Do you need to ask something about a dream of yours?' she asked. I nodded, remembering that it was possible of her to read minds, plus knowing my aura. I explained the story, trying to remember full detail.

'Well, as I see it, the darkened room meant you were waiting for something to happen. Later, when the others came, they seemed to be your enemies or people you disliked. Your dream doesn't mean that much, but I think it means that you need to come out on top and show the people you don't like that you can be better than them,' Dawn deeply explained, B nodding in agreement.

'Wow, really? Thanks Dawn!' I said giving a huge grin. Dawn smiled back as I quickly jumped back into my seat.

'Ok, I think I have the right idea now,' I told Zoey with a smile.

Coming out on top... maybe, this revenge thing would be the perfect idea.

*End of Chapter 10*


	11. Chapter 11

**I feel so bad, I keep on not proof-reading. Well, sorry I am very busy. Being back at school sucks, especially when you have to catch up on everything you've missed out on for a week and a few days :| Not one of my best chapters, but try to enjoy it anyway XD**

The bus slowly arrived to a stop as it parked in the Graver's Forest car park that stood below the tall, giant forest that was standing right beside it. Everyone rushed quickly, trying to get off the bus into the cool, fresh air that awaited us outside. Getting off the bus, I felt the coldness of the chilly air brush against my face as I stepped down the steps with my group of friends following behind.

'I never knew it could get quite cool here,' I said jumping off the last step that led to the bus and landed on the car park's concrete.

'Me either, I wish I bought a jumper or a jacket,' Zoey told me, her arms wrapping around her cold body. At that moment, I was wearing a thick, blue jumper that I remembered to wear. I smiled, taking off the jumper and handing it to the red-head.

'Here, you can have it,' I said holding the soft jumper to Zoey with a smile. Zoey gave a grin back and asked 'A-are you sure? You'll get cold too!'

'Don't worry about it. I don't mind,' I replied. Zoey gracefully took the jumper out of my hands and put it over the top of her body.

'Thanks so much Mike! You really are the best friend ever,' she replied with a giggle.

'Thanks! Same with you,' I answered back in a happy tone. I was so glad she was happy. Seeing her smile with a grin on her face always makes me excited inside. The problem was, when will I have the courage to ask her out?

'Alright, everyone! Listen please!' our Geography teacher boomed out the top of his lungs. Everyone in the car park stopped chatting which quickly died down, realizing the teacher was about to announce something.

'Ok! Today for a hike in the forest, we'll get into three groups. Please do this quickly!' he yelled to the group of teens. Everyone moved around, like a bunch of angry birds wanting to be in a group with their buddies. Zoey and I looked around, trying to find the rest of our friends when we spotted B.

'Over here,' B said silently gesturing us to follow him. We arrived in a group with a bunch of our friends as well as different types of unknown people in our grade.

'Hmm... something's wrong,' Dawn announced to us. We all gave her confused looks as she closed her eyes, forcing very hard to think of something that was wrong.

'Something evil is afoot,' Dawn told us, opening her eyes. Everyone gave confused glances to each other, wondering what she was talking about.

'What do you mean about evil?' Sam asked shrugging his shoulders in confusion. Turning around, I saw Stan, Lance and Scott standing there in a group looking strong among us. Behind stood Brick, who was smiling and gave us a wave.

'Now we know what you mean Dawn,' I said. When Zoey saw the three, her face got red and she jumped running towards Scott.

'Scott! Why the hell did you hurt Mike the other day?' Zoey yelled in the orange-haired teens face. Scott just smirked back and replied 'It was an accident,' Zoey swung her arm, about ready to knock Scott's socks off when Dawn and I panicked, running up to the girl. We grabbed held of her arms pulling her back before she could do anything.

'Zoey, violence isn't the answer to fight back!' Dawn said, struggling to pull Zoey back.

'Don't Zoey! It's alright, really!' I yelled and let go of the red-head. Zoey stopped wanting to punch Scott's face in and gave a frustrated glare to him in return instead of hurting him. The group of three started to crack up laughing, holding their bellies trying to stop while Brick just stood behind not sure what to do. I gasped again, turning into my grumpy old man personality.

'You dang kids! You stop being mean now, you hear?' I yelled in my old voice. They all stopped laughing and looked at each other not sure of what to do next. I gasped turning back to my original self and sighed. Why did my personalities come out at the wrong time!

'Alright group, listen up! We'll be doing a hike through the forest, as well as writing different things down on your clip-boards,' our Geography teacher said.

'Yah, my great great uncle invented clip-boards and great, great, great, great grandfather invented hikes through the forest,' a quite chubby girl with brown hair announced to everyone. Cameron rolled his eyes and replied with 'Unfortunately, that is quite impossible. Hiking through forests have been around forever now,' The girl and Cameron continued on arguing while our Geography teacher just shook his head in frustration.

'Ok, Staci and Cameron please calm down,' our teacher boomed loudly to the two. Staci and Cameron stopped arguing with each other, listening to what our teacher had to say.

'Now, let's start our hike through the forest,' he announced, walking towards a path which led into the dark and gloomy woods. Everyone followed behind him, in one straight line. I shivered as we brushed through a bunch of trees, sparkling with tiny drops of rain still left from over-night. The branches whipped past my skin as we continued squeezing through the trees, trying to get inside the forest. When almost getting into the middle of the woods, I walked past a tree with a large branch poking out. The branch got a hold of my shirt, so when I walked further into the woods, my shirt got pulled off from my body. I gasped... turning into Vito.

'Where's the fricken' sun?' I yelled in my different accent. Zoey turned around and stopped walking in front of me, her face confused as ever.

'It's Vito! Come on, let's put your shirt back on,' Zoey calmly told me, reaching over to the shirt that hung from the branch. I pushed the unknown girl out of my way and yelled 'Hey, you don't tell me what to do pasty!' The girls face became concerned, looking at her pale skin and asked 'What are you talking about Mike?' Our group headed further into the forest, moving further and further away from sight as they walked into the distance but a small bunch of people who I had no clue who they were stayed behind with me.

'Mike, put your shirt back on,' a small boy with glasses told me, grabbing my blue shirt from the branch. He tried putting it over the top of my head, but I struggled to get away from the unknown kid.

'Get away from me!-' I yelled, that was until my shirt got put over my body. I gasped and turned back to my own self, my hair back up in its messy state and my six-pack disappeared off my skinny body.

'Huh? What happened?' I asked, misinforming what had happened. A light-bulb lit above my head, as I remembered part of what had happened previously. Vito kicked in. I hated him so much! He's what made many of the girls run away from my child-hood.

*Flashback Year 5*

Standing on my tip-toes, I peered over the fence into next-door's backyard. Grabbing onto the edge of the fence, I pushed myself up further to see what was going on. A family had just moved in next door and I wondered if someone there would become my friend. Fantasizing about if the neighbour would become my new friend; I never noticed that a girl stepped out of the house and run over to the near-by pool that lay in the backyard. Shaking my head, I saw the girl almost about to dive into the fresh, blue water. She had long blonde hair, that was tied up into a large pony-tail and she looked around the same age as me.

'Hi! What's your name?' the girl asked, running over to the fence. I gave her a goofy grin, showing off my gap in my teeth.

'I'm Mike!' I replied, trying to stand up more so I could see a full view of her.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Bridgette,' she answered back casually putting her hand out so I could shake her hand.

'Hi Bridgette! Did you move here?' I asked again, accepting the shake. She gave a nod, a smile forming across her face as well mine. Maybe this was the chance to finally become friends with someone? Letting go of her hand, I lost balance of the edge of the fence making me fall and collapse onto my back. I groaned in annoyance and I heard a gasp from Bridgette and she asked 'Are you alright Mike?'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' I replied back rubbing my head which had hit the ground hard. Sitting up, I never noticed the shirt grab onto the tree that stood right next to the fence. The shirt ripped off my body, making my hair slick back and my 6 pack appear. Climbing onto the side of the fence, I gave her a flirtatious smile.

'Hey baby, you going for a swim?' I asked Bridgette. She stepped back a little, her face seemed blank.

'Where you going now? Getting a drink because your way to HOT?' I told the blonde haired girl, raising my eyebrows and making sure she understood how I meant about hot. Bridgette stepped back some more, cocking her head and said 'I have to go now. I'll see you some other time?' She quickly dashed from her spot and ran inside her house, her face spread with fear. As hard as I could, I was finally able to fight of Vito with my shirt off. Turning back to my old self, I quickly grabbed my shirt and slid it back on.

I ruined it, again.

Filling myself with shame, I punched my arm making sure to hurt Vito who was inside my body. It still hurt me, but at least it hurt Vito as well.

'Stupid Vito! Why do these personalities always ruin it for me!' I yelled as I smacked my arms and punched my legs, leaving behind large purple bruises. Leaning against the fence, I slid down and landed on the ground. Crouching into a ball, I hug my legs and buried my face into my knees as tears ran down my face uncontrollably making me sniff loudly.

'Can't I please at least have one friend?' I asked myself in a silent tone. The only sound I heard was the wind from the trees as they swayed against each other.

At least one friend?

*Flashback ended*

I growled in frustration yelling out 'Stupid Vito,' While I was mumbling under my breath, I noticed Cameron looking around nervously.

'Guys... where's the rest of our group?' Cameron asked with concern, his eyes darting around the trees which grouped around us. Zoey, Cameron, Dawn, B, Sam and I all looked around in annoyance to find that our group has some-what disappeared.

'Oh-no! We're lost!' Cameron whimpered, breathing heavily in and out.

'Calm down Cameron! Geez,' Sam yelled at the tiny nerd.

'We could be stuck here... who knows! That means you won't be able to play a video game for quite a while,' Cameron pointed out to the gamer. Sam's face dropped with a huge frown and he started panicking.

'No! I need my video games!' Sam screamed running around our area in the woods like a manic. I did a face palm, smacking my hand up to my face and sliding it down with annoyance.

'Cameron and Sam. Please stop running around and hyperventilating, I have a feeling they're nearby,' Dawn assured the frustrated two.

'Yeah, we'll be able to get our way out,' Zoey said in a calm tone. Both B and I nodded in agreement. Standing right next to the bush, it started to shake furiously. I jumped back in shock, letting out a little scream and making myself trip over a rock that was in my way. Slamming my back against the ground, I let out a groan like I always did.

'Mike! Are you ok?' Zoey asked, running over to my side. I smiled, with a blush that appeared on my face. She looked like an angel. Her red hair was dancing with the wind, while her wide eyes were open with much concern for me. I laughed and replied with a nervous 'Y-yeeeeaaah,' Zoey grabbed onto my arm, trying to pull me up off the dirty ground that I landed on. Rubbing my back, a bunch of people emerged from the bushes into our little circle. Out of the bushes was, terribly, Scott, Stan, Lance, Brick and surprisingly Izzy.

'Hey! What are you guys doing here?' Zoey angered up.

'Dude, chill out!' Scott said, stepping back in case Zoey did something.

'We got lost. But why did we have to find you?' Stan asked us with frustration, wagging his finger in my face, my eyes following it.

'Hello guys! Glad we found you,' Brick said with joy.

'Brick, we shouldn't be happy to see them,' Lance sighed with annoyance, leaning over to Brick and saying that to his face. Brick nodded nervously and breathed a sigh of relief. Standing behind them, Izzy sprung out and cart-wheeled across the dirt.

'Hey! Watcha guys doin'?' Izzy asked with giggles.

'Ugh, this friend of yours was really annoying us,' Scott told us. Izzy kept on jumping around, bouncing up and down on the spot still giggling. A cold breeze ran across all of our skin, making many of us shiver in the process.

'Well, we need to stick together to find the way back,' B answered to everyone in a quiet tone.

'Fine. But, I'm not following your orders,' Lance said, especially eyeing me. I stepped back again, making sure he wasn't going to do anything. When was this revenge thing going to happen? Looking towards the ground, a lone hat rested there against the tree, the wind flapping across the material. It looked much like a cow-boy hat, which made me grin with excitement.

'Wow, this hat looks cool,' I told everyone, leaning over towards the ground. Scott and the other two started to crack up laughing.

'Sure, how cool,' Stan laughed with sarcasm being noted in his voice. I just rolled my eyes, ignoring the 3. Picking it up from the ground, I dusted it off with my hand and placed it on my head. Gasping in time with the cool wind, I turned into... you guessed it, another personality.

'Good ay mates! I'm Manitoba Smith,' I told the group with an Australian accent who looked back at me with confusion. Half of the group had realised it was my another one of my personalities but the other half, like the bullies, had blank looks across their faces.

'Stop with the act and let's go,' Scott yelled in annoyance.

'Well, alright mate! I'll lead the way,' I said giving a wink to Scott. He looked back at me like he saw an alien taking someone away.

'No way, we're not following you!' Lance shouted.

*To Be Continued*


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, I tried to make it longer but didn't have time. Also, I apologize for not getting this uploaded for a while. The computer I wrote this on was stuffing up and I also had assignments to do plus homework! D: Anyway, onto the story!**

'Well, if you ain't wanting to follow us, prepare on getting lost,' I replied to the three. They just looked each other confusingly.

'Men, I think we should follow them. They might be able to get us out of here,' Brick replied, stepping up in front of the three.

'Fine. We'll follow,' Stan announced.

'Great! Ok... we go this way,' I told the group, gesturing my hand wanting them to follow my way. Stepping forward through the bushes, everyone else followed behind. Passing all the trees, I told everyone the way to go. We all came across a large cave, the darkness inside wanting us to take a look.

'Wow! Look at this great cave mates,' I announced to the group in my Australian-type accent.

'C-c-cave?' Brick asked in a worried voice, stepping back a few steps behind the rest of the group.

'It looks very old. May we check it out?' Cameron asked me.

'Of course! Let's go!' I said with excitement, stepping inside the cave. Everyone else followed me as we walked through the entrance and stopped to look around. It was quite dark, and many rocks were spread around the rough walls.

'Is something wrong Brick?' Dawn asked the shaking cadet. Brick gave a huge gulp and said 'Are we going any further?'

'Yeah! We should!' I yelled, making my voice echo, bouncing off the walls. Brick's face became more nervous than it did before, turning to a terrible white. Going deep and further into the cave, we only saw many more rocks and holes through the walls.

'C-come on! L-let's leave!' Brick said in fear to all of us.

'Why? Are you afraid of something?' Scott asked evilly, leaning over to the nervous-wreck. Brick just gave a big gulp back, but then a blush spread across his pale cheeks.

'Why are you blush- Wait... is that pee?' Lance asked sniffing the air around him. Stan started to laugh as he noticed something about Brick.

'You peed your pants!' Stan said while grabbing onto a nearby large rock, trying to hold himself up as he laughed. Scott and Lance started to laugh along with him, as Brick's face turned redder and redder.

'Well, it does say in his aura that he's afraid of the dark,' a tiny voice was heard from Dawn, making us all look at her squinting to see where she was. The three cracked up laughing even more, Brick looked very upset.

'You bastards! You think it's nice to tease people just because they have a fear, huh!' Zoey complained, running over to the three. Her hands let out in front of her body, pushing the three onto the ground making them roll and smash into the nearby rocks.

'Ouch! What the hell Zoey!' Stan yelled loudly, rubbing his head after he got hit in the head by a rock. Izzy started to laugh at the three, who were all on the ground with their faces in pain.

'Ha ha! You stupid guys!' Izzy laughed, running up to them with her finger pointing directly at them. They all just scowled back with a huge glare at Zoey and Brick.

'Thanks Zoey,' Brick said to the red head.

'No problem. You shouldn't belong with them! They're mean and terrible,' Zoey replied to the cadet. Brick stood there for a moment, thinking about what he should decide on.

'Sure. They were getting very annoying anyway. Now can we please get out of the dark?' Brick finally agreed and asked.

'Alright mates, we go this way!' I told the group, leading them out of the darkness.

'Yes sir!' Brick replied, quickly racing up towards me to quickly get out of the cave. We reached the entrance, squinting our eyes because of the brightness that stood in our way. Walking by a tree, the branch knocked my hat off my head making me gasp and turn back to normal again.

'Where do we go now Captain Explorer?' Stan asked making Scott and Lance chuckle along with him.

'Uh, I'm not sure,' I replied in confusion. Great. Manitoba Smith took over and now I have no clue of where to go.

'What do you mean!' Scott yelled towards my face leaning in closer to feel tiny drops of saliva slip from his mouth. Wiping my cheeks and I just shrugged back, not knowing what to do.

'Hey! If he doesn't know where to go, he doesn't know where to go,' Zoey jumped in, pointing her finger towards his face.

'Hey guys! Follow me, Izzy might know the way!' Izzy yelled, gesturing her hand. We watched her fly through the air, making her way to one of the branches that stuck out from a tree. Jumping her way along the branches, we all followed the crazy girl as we searched our way from our group.

'Careful Izzy, you might hurt yourself!' Cameron complained as he watched her continuing to jump. Izzy didn't listen and neither did our group.

'Hey, um, Mike?' Zoey asked me as we walked past many trees through the forest. I looked over at her. She was still wearing my jumper and her beautiful eyes sparkled from the light that peaked through the canopy of the forest.

'Yes?' I replied not knowing what she had in mind.

'Well, on Valentines Day... I found a note in my locker along with a rose that said "From Your Secret Admirer",' Zoey told me as we continued walking. I could barely breath when hearing what she said. My cheeks began to make an obvious blush, turning warmer and warmer with every step I took. Thankfully, she didn't notice.

'R-really?' I replied in a nervous tone, trying to make it not obvious as possible.

'Yeah, it was really sweet. If only I knew who gave it to me,' Zoey said with a smile, staring into my eyes.

'Do you think you know them closely?' I asked, trying to find out if she seemed to like me. If I could wish anything in the world right now, it would be for Zoey to like me. I'm really not sure though. She's such a nice and caring friend, but I really hope she likes me back. Yeah, that sounded quite cheesy but, hey I don't really care.

'Well, it would be nice if I did,' Zoey answered back, her pigtails bouncing with every step. Her answer made me blush more. To stop the blush, I shook my head and tried to think of another topic.

'So, when are we doing this revenge thing?' I asked Zoey in a whisper, hoping the three wouldn't hear.

'Not yet. We will soon,' Zoey replied with a wink. I gave her a smile, showing the gap in my teeth. I was very glad to have a bunch of nice friends who stand up for the mean people of the school. Back when I was younger, that never happened.

*Flashback To Sixth Grade*

'Come on! Give it back please!' I yelled, jumping up and down in the air. I stood in the playground and standing across from me was a group of kids the same age, holding my assessment in the air that was due next lesson. The laughed at me, calling me names and pointing towards my face. Reaching my hands out, I tried to grab my assessment one of the kids was holding. Unfortunately, he was much taller than I was making him able to hold the piece of work up high in the sky. More people started to crowd around, just staring at me. I couldn't believe that no-one stepped in.

'Please give it back! I need it!' I yelled, trying to grab my work.

'No way!' the kid laughed as well as the bunch of kids standing around from me. The clouds started to turn gray, shouting with thunder as they over-crowded the blue sky. Trying my hardest to not turn into any personalities, Chester took over.

'You whippersnappers! Back in my day, we respected each other like true men,' I complained, hunching over close to the ground and wagging my fist in the air. Stupid Chester. Everyone continued to laugh, that was until it started to sprinkle then rain down upon us in the playground. The kid who was holding my work got an evil smirk across his face. He finally let go of the piece of paper... but it landed right in the middle of a disgusting, muddy, wet puddle fixed in between the grass. I gasped turning back to normal, looking in horror at my work that lay in the puddle. Everyone disappeared, since the clouds started to pour the rain down. I kept standing there, staring at my work. It was worth 70% of our final grade for the end of the year reports.

'Why?' I yelled in frustration, leaning over to the ground letting the rain splash onto my back and slip down onto the wet ground. Landing on my knees, I picked up my work. It was covered in water, spreading the ink all over the paper making it look like a smudged blob of rubbish. I quickly grabbed it, holding the paper close to my chest as I ran for cover with tears spreading to my eyes. I ran to a corner of the playground, sitting in a small piece of cover with the tears still running down my cheeks, burning the skin. I lifted up the piece of paper and rubbed my hand against the ruined ink, trying to let the paper dry which didn't work at all. It looked like a big clump of nothing.

Just like me.

The bell rang for the next lesson, so I ran as fast as I could to my locker and grabbed my books. Racing to my classroom, I finally arrived and walked inside the room. At the front near the white-board stood my History teacher, awaiting for us kids to give her our assessments. I walked up to her, wiping the tears off my face dripping in wet from the rain. My teacher jumped in shock as she saw me, wet as the ocean when walking over to her with the clump of paper my hand.

'Here's my assessment,' I grumbled, not bothering to look up to her. She took the paper out of my hand, squinting at the wet ink. She replied with a shake from her head in annoyance and said 'Sorry Mike. This is worth an F,' The words stung my heart, trying to give her a nod but failed to do so, trudging to my desk and throwing the clump in the bin. Sitting down, I felt like crying that minute. Many of the other kids arrived in class, talking to their friends with huge grins on their faces but worst of all; their un-wet assessments. They walked past my desk, whispering to each other and giggling, walking as fast as they could. Letting out a heavy sigh, I slouched back in my seat.

Later that afternoon, I told mum while eating dinner of what happened that day. I could see she had some sort of concern that stood in her eyes as I explained.

'Mike. What can we do with you?' my mum exclaimed, gesturing her arms out for a hug. Gasping, I turned into Svetlana.

'No time for hugs now Missy! Svetlana needs to practice!' I yelled in my girly voice, jumping on the furniture and across to my room. As I entered the room doing cartwheels, I heard my mum sigh and in an upset tone she said to no-one 'Oh, Mike. One friend is all he asks for,' .

Which was true.

*Flashback Ended*

'Look! There's the rest of our group!' Cameron announced pointing towards the rest of our class.

'Finally!' Zoey exclaimed as we ran over passing the trees to get to our group. Our teacher turned around, his arms folded across his chest with an angry glare.

'Now, where did you disappear off too?' he asked in annoyed tone staring at us with anger in his eyes. We all looked at each other, wondering what to say.

'Well, I was following the rest of the group when Mike said that we had to go the other way!' Scott announced stepping forward in front of us. 'Stan, Lance and I said that Mike was wrong, but Mike got really angry and said he was leading the group along with Zoey, Cameron, B, Dawn, Sam, Brick and Izzy!'

'Hey! That's not true!' Izzy yelled out with an annoyed glare.

'Yeah! Scott's lying!' Zoey added.

'No, all of you except Scott, Lance and Stan are getting detention!' our teacher yelled at us. We all groaned in anger, staring at Scott.

'Don't worry, we'll get revenge on them soon enough,' I whispered quietly making sure they couldn't hear me.

*After Detention That Afternoon*

'Yes! Now I can play my video game!' Sam yelled with happiness running out of the detention room speeding past Zoey and I.

'Sam seems to be happy,' Zoey laughed.

'Yep! He can't survive a minute without a video game,' I added making Zoey giggle. She looked adorable when she giggled, especially when a blush appeared on her face. B and Dawn were walking too, laughing and giggling. They looked great together. But seeing them has boyfriend/girlfriend makes me want to ask Zoey if she liked me back in a 'love' sort of way more than before.

Cameron and Izzy interrupted my thoughts as Izzy cart wheeled down the hall prompting Cameron to join her.

'Come on, it's fun!' Izzy told the geeky boy.

'I wouldn't do something dangerous like that! It's possible to break your vertebrae, as well as your tibia-' Cameron explained. Izzy just yawned and said 'Aw, you're no fun!'

'I'm catching the late bus, it should be here soon,' Zoey told me as we stood outside the school.

'Ok! See you later!' I said with a smile, waving to the red-head. She giggled and gave me a wave back. Walking down the path to go home, I thought about a question that kept bugging me for a while.

'When should I ask her out? Is it too soon?' I wondered in my mind. That question was annoying me for the past few weeks… but when?

'Hey, hot stuff!' I heard a girl's voice yell. Turning around, I saw Anne Maria standing there on the path.

'Oh. Hey Anne Maria. Wait… whatdya mean hot stuff?' I asked, stepping back a few steps.

'Scott told me you had the hots for me! So, what ya think of this?' she asked. Confused, I stood there in shock. Scott! I walked back slowly, but crashed into a nearby tree that stood next to the path ripping my shirt off before I tried running away. Gasping, I turned into… Vito. Anne Maria leaned in close, her lips pressing against mine. I tried to take over my personality, but Vito was just too strong. In the background I heard 'Mike I forgot to tell you-' but then a gasp. Anne Maria and I separated and in our path was a red head, her face in shock and her eyes almost filling with tears. I tried as hard as I could; trying to change back to my original personality which I surprisingly achieved.

'Zoey! I-I can explain!' I yelled trying to run towards the girl. Zoey just shook her head with tears filling up her eyes, running off back down the path the opposite way.

'No! Zoey!' I screamed, but it was too late. She was gone. I turned back to Anne Maria and grabbed my shirt which hung from the tree.

'I never really liked you. Scott lied!' I yelled at Anne Maria, with an angry glare.

'You know, I don't really get you. You like me then you don't. What's your prob?' Anne Maria complained, then turned around her head held up high.

Vito.

Vito took over and I blew the relationship I could have had with Zoey.

Why… why me!


	13. Chapter 13

*Zoey's POV*

Tears ran down my face while I ran back down the path, reaching my bus-stop. I sat down on the seat, tears flowing from my eyes dripping onto the floor. My heart felt shattered as the moment replayed again over and over in my head. I understand that could of been one of his other personalities but, why Anne Maria! I thought we had a connection! Whenever he was around me, Mike would blush, stumble his sentences and always stare at me, even when we weren't talking to each other!

What's the use if one of Mike's personalities likes Anne Maria? He'll never like me in a proper way. What if when he kissed Anne Maria it was Mike's actual personality! The thought of that made tears come back to my eyes. Staring up at the sky, the clouds were covering the beautiful blue bringing darkness. Just like my heart.

'Why Mike? I thought we liked each other... More than friends!' I said out to no-one. Luckily, I was alone as everyone left the school already. No cars were on the road either. My ears pricked up as I heard rusting in the bushes behind the bus shelter. Turning around I asked with a sniff 'W-who's there?' Popping out from the bush was no other than the crazy orange-haired girl: Izzy.

'Hi Zo-Zo! Why you all teary? Let me guess...' Izzy told me, concentrating hard. 'Ooh! You're upset because Golden Oldies In Their Undies isn't on TV anymore? I loved that it was really-'

'Mike was kissing Anne Maria,' I interrupted, looking away from Izzy.

'Yay! They got together!' Izzy said happily, clapping her hands.

'No! That's bad! I thought Mike and I had a real connection!' I complained throwing my hands in the air. 'I thought... He liked me,' Izzy stared at me, a rare concern facial expression was put upon her face.

'I'm sure he likes you back! Maybe it was one of his personalities?' Izzy thought aloud showing her sympathetic side.

'What if it wasn't?' I asked. Izzy for once looked clueless and continued to think.

'I'm sure Mike will explain what happened tomorrow. Just find out then. I'm sure he's more upset then you,' Izzy replied.

'R-really?' I asked, letting out a sniff.

'Yeppers!' Izzy answered back a smile appearing on her face.

'Thanks Izzy. You know, you're very smart,' I told the orange haired girl.

'Yes I am!' Izzy announced.

'Just one question, why were you in the bushes?' I asked.

'I'm waiting for my friend. He stayed after school and will be coming out to meet me in a minute,' Izzy replied bouncing up and down.

'Who is he?' I asked wiping the tears from my face.

'His name is Noah. There he is now! NO-AH! NO-AH!' Izzy yelled out. In the distance walking down a path was a quite skinny, tanned boy with dark hair.

'Hello Noah-It-All!' Izzy said to the teen when he caught up to the bus-stop.

'Izzy, please do not call me that,' Noah answered back in a frustrated tone.

'This is my friend Zoey! Zoey, this is Noah,' Izzy said introducing each other.

'Hi!' I said to Noah trying to look happy.

'Friends? I wish you luck. Once you meet Izzy, she'll hang onto you forever,' Noah told me rolling his eyes.

'Yup! I do that to Noah all the time,' Izzy butted in.

'Yes, and I'm always so thrilled to see you,' Noah replied in a sarcastic tone.

'Well see you Zoey! Hope everything turns out with you and Mike!' Izzy said dragging Noah away down the path. Literally.

'Thanks. See you later!' I called out giving the two a wave. Noah gave a wave back while Izzy continued dragging Noah from the front. Only just thinking about it, I never knew that Izzy was Mike is some ways. Izzy changes personalties all the time but she doesn't have MPD, it's just herself. No wonder Izzy understood. Having friends like these are nice. When I was younger, no-one would become friends with me.

*Kindergarten, age 5*

'Sweetie, there's nothing to worry about. School is great fun!' Zoey's mum told her daughter. A nervous look was upon Zoey's face as little kindergartens stood outside the classroom with their parents. She wore a shirt and a skirt, her red hair in short pigtails.

'Really mummy?' Zoey asked, looking up towards her mum.

'Yes, I'm sure. I love you Zoey,' her mum said reaching down to give her a hug. Zoey giggled and gave a kiss to her mother's cheek, then went into her classroom trying to feel confident. She looked at her surroundings: a black board, many tables, colours everywhere and a book shelf down the back.

The class began, all the kids got a go at telling their name to the class.

'I'm Zoey!' the young girl announced proudly to the classroom. A small boy with orange hair snickered from the corner.

'Zoey! That's a stoo-pid name!' the boy said laughing. The whole class laughed along with him, while Zoey looked around with a confused look on her face.

'What does stoo-pid mean?' Zoey asked. This made the class crack up even more.

'Alright, calm down everybody,' the teacher told everyone. Later that day, they had to do a drawing of what they looked like on a piece of paper. Zoey sat at the table with a few other kids, picking out different coloured crayons that spread on the desk.

'Your drawing looks like a dummy!' a voice was heard from behind. Zoey turned around and saw the boy from before who was standing there.

'That's not nice!' Zoey shouted loudly to the young child.

'It's funny when you're angry!' he laughed pointing his finger at her. Zoey got an angry look on her face and pushed the boy back onto the floor.

'You meanie!' she yelled causing the whole class to look towards the two. The orange haired boy sadly looked up towards the girl and started to cry very loudly. Zoey gasped, not meaning to push him over. The class all looked at the girl with an expression of shock and some others scared.

Zoey got in trouble that day. She was late for recess after she got a lecture from the teacher, telling her it wasn't nice to push people. Zoey almost felt like crying after she ran out to her bag which was on the peg getting her recess. She sadly walked out and sat on a seat, with a few other kids sitting next to her, including the orange haired boy.

'Get away from her! If you sit next to her she'll hurt you!' the boy yelled to the whole group who was sitting near Zoey. They all moved away, leaving an upset Zoey behind on the seat.

The day she started to have no friends.

*End of Flashback*

Oddly enough, the orange haired boy seemed familiar but couldn't quite put my finger on it. Wait a minute... The orange hair? The country accent in his voice? The freckles!

That boy was Scott all along! He was the one who made me have no friends all my life! Oh yes, I couldn't wait for revenge. Feeling rage inside my body, I looked up at the sky and tried to calm down.

'It was all his fault... I never knew!' I said quietly to no-one. The late bus arrived, letting myself get on. I didn't get home until 5:00.

It was Scott all alone!

*End of Zoey's POV*

*Mike's POV*

I arrived home, feeling much more depressed than ever. Why... Why did Vito had to come out at the wrong time? Mum and dad hadn't arrived home from work yet, so I was all alone. I slouched over to the lounge-room and went into the bathroom. I took a long, hard look at myself in the mirror. I seemed like a normal teen. But I wasn't. Staring back at me was a depressed, sad guy with the person in his life hating him.

That was me. Running out of the bathroom, I went into the kitchen. Sitting on the bench were a few kitchen knives that were placed in the knife holder. I stared at them for a while, feeling the urge to go over and cut myself. Walking slowly over, I picked up one of the knives making my hand get closer to my wrists. I gulped nervously.

'What's the point of life when the girl you like now officially hates you!' I asked to the empty house-hold. I was about to slit my wrists when-

'Mike, I'm home! What are you doing in the kit-' I heard my mum yell as she saw me in the kitchen. I froze and so did she. Her face turned to a pale white and her mouth hung open, letting her groceries drop from her hands and spilling on the floor. She ran over as fast as she could and grabbed the knife out of my hands.

'Mike! Are you crazy! Please don't tell me you were trying to slit your wrists?'she asked looking at me in concern with tears almost spreading to her eyes. I weakly gave a nod to my mum, making her hug me.

'Oh, Mike. If your upset, pain isn't the solution! Promise me you'll never do this again,' she said releasing from the hug her face still holding shock as she stared back at me.

'Ok. I promise,' I replied. She gave a smile but her eyes were filled with tears. Wiping her eyes, she bent down to pick up the fallen groceries.

'What's wrong? I thought you became good friends with people at school?' mum asked putting the groceries on the bench.

'It's complicated. Please, can I just take a nap?' I asked. She gave a quick nod, so I trudged back to my room and fell asleep on my bed. Inside my mind, I could hear all my personalities in the dream I was having.

*Mike's dream*

'Why the hell did you kiss Anne Maria!' my personality yelled to Vito in my mind. Vito stood there pretending not to care and stared back at me.

'Cause, the girls hot! Unlike red,' he replied back.

'Zoey's the nicest girl ever! Don't you see?' I asked Vito. Vito ran over to me and were looking face to face with each other.

'Why don't you give us more time? It's always you that has to be the actual personality!' Vito yelled pushing me over onto the ground. I slid on the floor, and slammed into Chester.

'You little punks! Stop barging into me like that! Back in my day-' Chester started to complain until Manitoba interrupted.

'Mate, no-one cares. But Vito is right, we need more time!' Manitoba yelled, making Svetlana come over.

'Agreed! Svetlana's need more time to practice in the outside world,' Svetlana said nodding in agreement. I stood up and glared at them.

'I'm going to take control. You guys are ruining my life! As hard as I can, I'm going to try to push you to the back of my mind,' I yelled at them, pushing them into a corner of my mind. They all landed in a jumble in a darkened corner. They all groaned in pain, and glared back at me weakly.

I then woke up. It was the next day and I kept thinking about that dream. Am I now somehow able to take over my personalities? I wasn't too sure. I got out of bed and decided to get dressed, trying hard as possible to change without getting my shirt off fully, so Vito doesn't come out. I went to get some breakfast, noticing that mum and dad had already left for work. The house was silent, only hearing the crunch of my teeth as they bit into my cereal. Letting out a sigh, I brushed my teeth and took a good look in the mirror one more time.

I was just a normal boy. Only one the outside. Getting my bag, I walked outside the front and began walking to school. I needed to tell Zoey what had happened. She was probably upset... Wait a minute. Did Zoey have feelings for me too? She wouldn't be crying plus running away looking angry if she never liked me! I felt a bounce of joy inside my heart and my face lit up with happiness. The bad thing is, Zoey probably thinks I like Anne Maria.

'Miiiiike!'someone from behind me yelled. Turning around I saw no other than Izzy walking to school with three other boys. One was very short, with scruffy brown hair and a gap was shown in between his teeth. For some reason, he reminded me of myself. Next to him, was a slightly taller boy with a bored expression on his face and he held a book in his hand. Next to Izzy, was one of the largest teen I had ever met! He had a happy expression with blonde hair and was quite big. Ok... Very big.

'Oh, hi Izzy,' I replied giving her a wave.

'Guys this is Mike! Mike these are Cody, Noah and Owen,' Izzy announced. I gave a wave and they did back.

'Hi Mike! Nice to meet you!' Owen yelled running up to me and held me tight against his chest.

'Uh, Owen, is it? Would you mind putting me down?' I asked the giant, happy teen. He nodded letting me down on the ground.

'At least you're not as small as I am. I'm always getting crushed by Owen,' Cody said, giving a small chuckle. I did the same back.

'So... Are you going to tell Zoey today?' Izzy asked me.

'Yes. I need to explain what happened about Anne Maria,' I replied.

'I guess we don't know who this Zoey and Anne Maria are, don't we?' Noah said aloud.

'It's a long story. You really don't want to know,' I told the three.

'Well, yesterday while I was waiting for Noah I decided to talk to Zoey. She seemed quite happy afterwards,' Izzy announced proudly.

'Wow, you did? Thanks so much Izzy!' I said with surprise giving her a large smile.

'How come you never help us with our problems?' Cody asked while we continued walking.

'Please. If Izzy gave advice, it wouldn't be helpful,' Noah said in a monotone voice.

'Nah, that's not true! Izzy helped me when we dated,' Owen said. I almost choked on my own breath after hearing what Owen said.

'Y-you two d-dated?' I asked in a shocked expression.

'It's true. Not a very good couple,' Noah explained shaking his head.

'I thought you two were good together,' Cody butted in.

'Well, back to the point; thanks anyway Izzy,' I told he orange haired girl.

'You're welcome! I thought she was upset because Golden Oldies in Their Undies isn't showing anymore and it's a really good sho-' Izzy said to us until Noah groaned in frustration.

'Shut-up! That show is idiotic and makes no sense,' Noah complained.

'You think every show is idiotic these days Noah,' Cody chuckled which made Noah roll his eyes in annoyance. We continued walking and talking, making me not notice there was a rock in the middle of my path. My foot banged against the rock, making me feel Chester about to come into the outside world.

'Woo-hoo! Looks like Chester's coming,' Izzy said cheerfully. The three others looked at each other and confusion. I tried my hardest from making Chester come out, squinting really hard. Then... Nothing.

'Izzy! I think I might be able to control my personalities now!' I announced with happiness remembering the dream.

'Aw, I kinda liked Chester. He reminded me of my old Granny!' Izzy laughed.

'Whoa, whoa. Who is Chester?' Owen asked.

'Well, the problem is that I have Multiple Personality Disorder,' I announced to the three.

'Ah yes, also known as Dissociative Identity Disorder,' Noah explained, I nodding in agreement. Noah seemed pretty smart.

'Yeah, one personality is called Chester. I hate him so much!' I said as we walked into the gates of the school, getting to near the table. I spotted Zoey sitting next to the others including Brick.

'Well, see you guys later,' I said to them giving a wave.

'Good luuuck!' Izzy yelled from behind as I walked to the table. When I arrived, Zoey turned around to face me.

'We need to talk,' we both said at the same time, just realizing and letting out a shy laugh.

'I sense you want us to leave?' Dawn asked making me nod in agreement. Everyone left so it was just Zoey and I.

'Zoey. Please, I'm sorry I kissed Anne Maria,' I said to the red-head. 'It was Vito... He has an attraction to her,'

'I understand Mike. I kinda forgot it could of been one of your personalities,' Zoey said nervously.

'But, I just want to know one thing; why did you get upset when I kissed Anne Maria, do you...' I asked making sure she understood what I meant. A blush appeared on her cheeks which stood out on her pale skin.

'Well the thing is; I like you Mike, a lot. For a while actually,' she told me in a shy voice.

'I understand if you don't like me back...' she continued.

'Are you kidding! I've liked you ever since you got those bullies out of the way,' I told her. Zoey's face lit up with happiness and jumped into my arms. I caught her and held the hug tightly, both closing our eyes.

'Woo-hoo! Yeah!' I heard a voice from the background. Turning around we saw the group in a near-by bush with a happy Sam clapping his hands. Dawn replied with an annoyed look 'Sam, shh! I sense they might do something special,'

I looked straight into her beautiful dark eyes and we both slowly leant into a kiss. Her lips touched mine and I swear it was the most awesome moment in my entire life. Feeling her soft lips against mine, I felt like the happiest person on Earth. Releasing, we both looked at each other with joy.

'I also have something else to tell you. I think I might be able to control my personalities now,' I told her after we had kissed. Zoey gasped joyfully.

'Mike, is that true?' she asked and I gave a nod in return. She started jumping up and down with happiness and said 'I can't believe it!'

'Me either! I tripped over a rock this morning and usually Chester comes out but he didn't! I've got to try to rest first,' I told her.

'Don't worry, we'll try later. But I need to tell you something,' Zoey told replied, a sad look appearing on her face.

'W-what is it?' I asked with curiosity.

'Scott and I were in the same kindergarten class. One my first day of school he was a bully and teased me, so that day I pushed him over and he started to cry,' Zoey explained. I started chuckling a bit.

'Scott, crying? Ha ha!' I said while laughing, Zoey did too.

'Yeah, it was quite funny. But later he told everyone to not sit near me or I'll hurt them. He made my life lonely all the time! Then later throughout the year, he teased me about my brother making me get angrier and angrier. I never realized it was Scott, until now,' Zoey told me. I was speechless.

Scott. Is. Going. DOWN.

'I can't believe it. Scott! He is going to get much more than revenge,' I told her with an evil smirk, making her giggle.

'Yeah, boo Scott!' Sam yelled from the bushes making us laugh.

'Now, let's get revenge!' Zoey smiled evilly.

*End of Chapter*

Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up :| I'm also going away from Fri-Sun then going on school camp from Mon-Wed. The next chapter will most likely be the last chapter.

Thank-you all for your kind and wonderful reviews! Reading them makes me extremely happy :) Thank-you all for your ideas and I'm sorry if I couldn't include yours :(

Until next time XD


	14. Chapter 14

*Zoey's POV*

Tears ran down my face while I ran back down the path, reaching my bus-stop. I sat down on the seat, tears flowing from my eyes dripping onto the floor. My heart felt shattered as the moment replayed again over and over in my head. I understand that could of been one of his other personalities but, why Anne Maria! I thought we had a connection! Whenever he was around me, Mike would blush, stumble his sentences and always stare at me, even when we weren't talking to each other!

What's the use if one of Mike's personalities likes Anne Maria? He'll never like me in a proper way. What if when he kissed Anne Maria it was Mike's actual personality! The thought of that made tears come back to my eyes. Staring up at the sky, the clouds were covering the beautiful blue bringing darkness. Just like my heart.

'Why Mike? I thought we liked each other... More than friends!' I said out to no-one. Luckily, I was alone as everyone left the school already. No cars were on the road either. My ears pricked up as I heard rusting in the bushes behind the bus shelter. Turning around I asked with a sniff 'W-who's there?' Popping out from the bush was no other than the crazy orange-haired girl: Izzy.

'Hi Zo-Zo! Why you all teary? Let me guess...' Izzy told me, concentrating hard. 'Ooh! You're upset because Golden Oldies In Their Undies isn't on TV anymore? I loved that it was really-'

'Mike was kissing Anne Maria,' I interrupted, looking away from Izzy.

'Yay! They got together!' Izzy said happily, clapping her hands.

'No! That's bad! I thought Mike and I had a real connection!' I complained throwing my hands in the air. 'I thought... He liked me,' Izzy stared at me, a rare concern facial expression was put upon her face.

'I'm sure he likes you back! Maybe it was one of his personalities?' Izzy thought aloud showing her sympathetic side.

'What if it wasn't?' I asked. Izzy for once looked clueless and continued to think.

'I'm sure Mike will explain what happened tomorrow. Just find out then. I'm sure he's more upset then you,' Izzy replied.

'R-really?' I asked, letting out a sniff.

'Yeppers!' Izzy answered back a smile appearing on her face.

'Thanks Izzy. You know, you're very smart,' I told the orange haired girl.

'Yes I am!' Izzy announced.

'Just one question, why were you in the bushes?' I asked.

'I'm waiting for my friend. He stayed after school and will be coming out to meet me in a minute,' Izzy replied bouncing up and down.

'Who is he?' I asked wiping the tears from my face.

'His name is Noah. There he is now! NO-AH! NO-AH!' Izzy yelled out. In the distance walking down a path was a quite skinny, tanned boy with dark hair.

'Hello Noah-It-All!' Izzy said to the teen when he caught up to the bus-stop.

'Izzy, please do not call me that,' Noah answered back in a frustrated tone.

'This is my friend Zoey! Zoey, this is Noah,' Izzy said introducing each other.

'Hi!' I said to Noah trying to look happy.

'Friends? I wish you luck. Once you meet Izzy, she'll hang onto you forever,' Noah told me rolling his eyes.

'Yup! I do that to Noah all the time,' Izzy butted in.

'Yes, and I'm always so thrilled to see you,' Noah replied in a sarcastic tone.

'Well see you Zoey! Hope everything turns out with you and Mike!' Izzy said dragging Noah away down the path. Literally.

'Thanks. See you later!' I called out giving the two a wave. Noah gave a wave back while Izzy continued dragging Noah from the front. Only just thinking about it, I never knew that Izzy was Mike is some ways. Izzy changes personalties all the time but she doesn't have MPD, it's just herself. No wonder Izzy understood. Having friends like these are nice. When I was younger, no-one would become friends with me.

*Kindergarten, age 5*

'Sweetie, there's nothing to worry about. School is great fun!' Zoey's mum told her daughter. A nervous look was upon Zoey's face as little kindergartens stood outside the classroom with their parents. She wore a shirt and a skirt, her red hair in short pigtails.

'Really mummy?' Zoey asked, looking up towards her mum.

'Yes, I'm sure. I love you Zoey,' her mum said reaching down to give her a hug. Zoey giggled and gave a kiss to her mother's cheek, then went into her classroom trying to feel confident. She looked at her surroundings: a black board, many tables, colours everywhere and a book shelf down the back.

The class began, all the kids got a go at telling their name to the class.

'I'm Zoey!' the young girl announced proudly to the classroom. A small boy with orange hair snickered from the corner.

'Zoey! That's a stoo-pid name!' the boy said laughing. The whole class laughed along with him, while Zoey looked around with a confused look on her face.

'What does stoo-pid mean?' Zoey asked. This made the class crack up even more.

'Alright, calm down everybody,' the teacher told everyone. Later that day, they had to do a drawing of what they looked like on a piece of paper. Zoey sat at the table with a few other kids, picking out different coloured crayons that spread on the desk.

'Your drawing looks like a dummy!' a voice was heard from behind. Zoey turned around and saw the boy from before who was standing there.

'That's not nice!' Zoey shouted loudly to the young child.

'It's funny when you're angry!' he laughed pointing his finger at her. Zoey got an angry look on her face and pushed the boy back onto the floor.

'You meanie!' she yelled causing the whole class to look towards the two. The orange haired boy sadly looked up towards the girl and started to cry very loudly. Zoey gasped, not meaning to push him over. The class all looked at the girl with an expression of shock and some others scared.

Zoey got in trouble that day. She was late for recess after she got a lecture from the teacher, telling her it wasn't nice to push people. Zoey almost felt like crying after she ran out to her bag which was on the peg getting her recess. She sadly walked out and sat on a seat, with a few other kids sitting next to her, including the orange haired boy.

'Get away from her! If you sit next to her she'll hurt you!' the boy yelled to the whole group who was sitting near Zoey. They all moved away, leaving an upset Zoey behind on the seat.

The day she started to have no friends.

*End of Flashback*

Oddly enough, the orange haired boy seemed familiar but couldn't quite put my finger on it. Wait a minute... The orange hair? The country accent in his voice? The freckles!

That boy was Scott all along! He was the one who made me have no friends all my life! Oh yes, I couldn't wait for revenge. Feeling rage inside my body, I looked up at the sky and tried to calm down.

'It was all his fault... I never knew!' I said quietly to no-one. The late bus arrived, letting myself get on. I didn't get home until 5:00.

It was Scott all alone!

*End of Zoey's POV*

*Mike's POV*

I arrived home, feeling much more depressed than ever. Why... Why did Vito had to come out at the wrong time? Mum and dad hadn't arrived home from work yet, so I was all alone. I slouched over to the lounge-room and went into the bathroom. I took a long, hard look at myself in the mirror. I seemed like a normal teen. But I wasn't. Staring back at me was a depressed, sad guy with the person in his life hating him.

That was me. Running out of the bathroom, I went into the kitchen. Sitting on the bench were a few kitchen knives that were placed in the knife holder. I stared at them for a while, feeling the urge to go over and cut myself. Walking slowly over, I picked up one of the knives making my hand get closer to my wrists. I gulped nervously.

'What's the point of life when the girl you like now officially hates you!' I asked to the empty house-hold. I was about to slit my wrists when-

'Mike, I'm home! What are you doing in the kit-' I heard my mum yell as she saw me in the kitchen. I froze and so did she. Her face turned to a pale white and her mouth hung open, letting her groceries drop from her hands and spilling on the floor. She ran over as fast as she could and grabbed the knife out of my hands.

'Mike! Are you crazy! Please don't tell me you were trying to slit your wrists?'she asked looking at me in concern with tears almost spreading to her eyes. I weakly gave a nod to my mum, making her hug me.

'Oh, Mike. If your upset, pain isn't the solution! Promise me you'll never do this again,' she said releasing from the hug her face still holding shock as she stared back at me.

'Ok. I promise,' I replied. She gave a smile but her eyes were filled with tears. Wiping her eyes, she bent down to pick up the fallen groceries.

'What's wrong? I thought you became good friends with people at school?' mum asked putting the groceries on the bench.

'It's complicated. Please, can I just take a nap?' I asked. She gave a quick nod, so I trudged back to my room and fell asleep on my bed. Inside my mind, I could hear all my personalities in the dream I was having.

*Mike's dream*

'Why the hell did you kiss Anne Maria!' my personality yelled to Vito in my mind. Vito stood there pretending not to care and stared back at me.

'Cause, the girls hot! Unlike red,' he replied back.

'Zoey's the nicest girl ever! Don't you see?' I asked Vito. Vito ran over to me and were looking face to face with each other.

'Why don't you give us more time? It's always you that has to be the actual personality!' Vito yelled pushing me over onto the ground. I slid on the floor, and slammed into Chester.

'You little punks! Stop barging into me like that! Back in my day-' Chester started to complain until Manitoba interrupted.

'Mate, no-one cares. But Vito is right, we need more time!' Manitoba yelled, making Svetlana come over.

'Agreed! Svetlana's need more time to practice in the outside world,' Svetlana said nodding in agreement. I stood up and glared at them.

'I'm going to take control. You guys are ruining my life! As hard as I can, I'm going to try to push you to the back of my mind,' I yelled at them, pushing them into a corner of my mind. They all landed in a jumble in a darkened corner. They all groaned in pain, and glared back at me weakly.

I then woke up. It was the next day and I kept thinking about that dream. Am I now somehow able to take over my personalities? I wasn't too sure. I got out of bed and decided to get dressed, trying hard as possible to change without getting my shirt off fully, so Vito doesn't come out. I went to get some breakfast, noticing that mum and dad had already left for work. The house was silent, only hearing the crunch of my teeth as they bit into my cereal. Letting out a sigh, I brushed my teeth and took a good look in the mirror one more time.

I was just a normal boy. Only one the outside. Getting my bag, I walked outside the front and began walking to school. I needed to tell Zoey what had happened. She was probably upset... Wait a minute. Did Zoey have feelings for me too? She wouldn't be crying plus running away looking angry if she never liked me! I felt a bounce of joy inside my heart and my face lit up with happiness. The bad thing is, Zoey probably thinks I like Anne Maria.

'Miiiiike!'someone from behind me yelled. Turning around I saw no other than Izzy walking to school with three other boys. One was very short, with scruffy brown hair and a gap was shown in between his teeth. For some reason, he reminded me of myself. Next to him, was a slightly taller boy with a bored expression on his face and he held a book in his hand. Next to Izzy, was one of the largest teen I had ever met! He had a happy expression with blonde hair and was quite big. Ok... Very big.

'Oh, hi Izzy,' I replied giving her a wave.

'Guys this is Mike! Mike these are Cody, Noah and Owen,' Izzy announced. I gave a wave and they did back.

'Hi Mike! Nice to meet you!' Owen yelled running up to me and held me tight against his chest.

'Uh, Owen, is it? Would you mind putting me down?' I asked the giant, happy teen. He nodded letting me down on the ground.

'At least you're not as small as I am. I'm always getting crushed by Owen,' Cody said, giving a small chuckle. I did the same back.

'So... Are you going to tell Zoey today?' Izzy asked me.

'Yes. I need to explain what happened about Anne Maria,' I replied.

'I guess we don't know who this Zoey and Anne Maria are, don't we?' Noah said aloud.

'It's a long story. You really don't want to know,' I told the three.

'Well, yesterday while I was waiting for Noah I decided to talk to Zoey. She seemed quite happy afterwards,' Izzy announced proudly.

'Wow, you did? Thanks so much Izzy!' I said with surprise giving her a large smile.

'How come you never help us with our problems?' Cody asked while we continued walking.

'Please. If Izzy gave advice, it wouldn't be helpful,' Noah said in a monotone voice.

'Nah, that's not true! Izzy helped me when we dated,' Owen said. I almost choked on my own breath after hearing what Owen said.

'Y-you two d-dated?' I asked in a shocked expression.

'It's true. Not a very good couple,' Noah explained shaking his head.

'I thought you two were good together,' Cody butted in.

'Well, back to the point; thanks anyway Izzy,' I told he orange haired girl.

'You're welcome! I thought she was upset because Golden Oldies in Their Undies isn't showing anymore and it's a really good sho-' Izzy said to us until Noah groaned in frustration.

'Shut-up! That show is idiotic and makes no sense,' Noah complained.

'You think every show is idiotic these days Noah,' Cody chuckled which made Noah roll his eyes in annoyance. We continued walking and talking, making me not notice there was a rock in the middle of my path. My foot banged against the rock, making me feel Chester about to come into the outside world.

'Woo-hoo! Looks like Chester's coming,' Izzy said cheerfully. The three others looked at each other and confusion. I tried my hardest from making Chester come out, squinting really hard. Then... Nothing.

'Izzy! I think I might be able to control my personalities now!' I announced with happiness remembering the dream.

'Aw, I kinda liked Chester. He reminded me of my old Granny!' Izzy laughed.

'Whoa, whoa. Who is Chester?' Owen asked.

'Well, the problem is that I have Multiple Personality Disorder,' I announced to the three.

'Ah yes, also known as Dissociative Identity Disorder,' Noah explained, I nodding in agreement. Noah seemed pretty smart.

'Yeah, one personality is called Chester. I hate him so much!' I said as we walked into the gates of the school, getting to near the table. I spotted Zoey sitting next to the others including Brick.

'Well, see you guys later,' I said to them giving a wave.

'Good luuuck!' Izzy yelled from behind as I walked to the table. When I arrived, Zoey turned around to face me.

'We need to talk,' we both said at the same time, just realizing and letting out a shy laugh.

'I sense you want us to leave?' Dawn asked making me nod in agreement. Everyone left so it was just Zoey and I.

'Zoey. Please, I'm sorry I kissed Anne Maria,' I said to the red-head. 'It was Vito... He has an attraction to her,'

'I understand Mike. I kinda forgot it could of been one of your personalities,' Zoey said nervously.

'But, I just want to know one thing; why did you get upset when I kissed Anne Maria, do you...' I asked making sure she understood what I meant. A blush appeared on her cheeks which stood out on her pale skin.

'Well the thing is; I like you Mike, a lot. For a while actually,' she told me in a shy voice.

'I understand if you don't like me back...' she continued.

'Are you kidding! I've liked you ever since you got those bullies out of the way,' I told her. Zoey's face lit up with happiness and jumped into my arms. I caught her and held the hug tightly, both closing our eyes.

'Woo-hoo! Yeah!' I heard a voice from the background. Turning around we saw the group in a near-by bush with a happy Sam clapping his hands. Dawn replied with an annoyed look 'Sam, shh! I sense they might do something special,'

I looked straight into her beautiful dark eyes and we both slowly leant into a kiss. Her lips touched mine and I swear it was the most awesome moment in my entire life. Feeling her soft lips against mine, I felt like the happiest person on Earth. Releasing, we both looked at each other with joy.

'I also have something else to tell you. I think I might be able to control my personalities now,' I told her after we had kissed. Zoey gasped joyfully.

'Mike, is that true?' she asked and I gave a nod in return. She started jumping up and down with happiness and said 'I can't believe it!'

'Me either! I tripped over a rock this morning and usually Chester comes out but he didn't! I've got to try to rest first,' I told her.

'Don't worry, we'll try later. But I need to tell you something,' Zoey told replied, a sad look appearing on her face.

'W-what is it?' I asked with curiosity.

'Scott and I were in the same kindergarten class. One my first day of school he was a bully and teased me, so that day I pushed him over and he started to cry,' Zoey explained. I started chuckling a bit.

'Scott, crying? Ha ha!' I said while laughing, Zoey did too.

'Yeah, it was quite funny. But later he told everyone to not sit near me or I'll hurt them. He made my life lonely all the time! Then later throughout the year, he teased me about my brother making me get angrier and angrier. I never realized it was Scott, until now,' Zoey told me. I was speechless.

Scott. Is. Going. DOWN.

'I can't believe it. Scott! He is going to get much more than revenge,' I told her with an evil smirk, making her giggle.

'Yeah, boo Scott!' Sam yelled from the bushes making us laugh.

'Now, let's get revenge!' Zoey smiled evilly.

*End of Chapter*

Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up :| I'm also going away from Fri-Sun then going on school camp from Mon-Wed. The next chapter will most likely be the last chapter.

Thank-you all for your kind and wonderful reviews! Reading them makes me extremely happy :) Thank-you all for your ideas and I'm sorry if I couldn't include yours :(

Until next time XD


	15. Chapter 14 Updated!

So, I uploaded this yesterday but apparently it didn't work, sorry about that! This was probably the weirdest revenge idea ever :|

Chapter 14

'Revenge idea's... Revenge idea's...' Zoey said aloud at lunch, thinking of the perfect way to get back on those guys.

'I told you! One word; bombs!' Izzy announced in an evil tone.

'No, we must not use bombs or anything that can physically hurt those boys,' Dawn replied, B nodding in agreement.

'Aw, we can at least hurt them a little bit!' Izzy complained sitting on top of the table.

'If only we could get revenge as easy as a video game, that'd be cool,' Sam said looking down at his game console, not bothering to look up.

'Video games aren't real. This is the real world,' Brick told Sam, who just shrugged in ignorance.

'Hm.. Ooh! How about we change their results on the last math test to a D-? They will be very upset,' Cameron butted in.

'Problem; they already do get D-'s on their tests,' I announced making the others laugh, but making Zoey laugh the hardest made me smile.

'Maybe we should think of idea's later. Right now, we should be focusing on if Mike's personalties are in control,' Zoey continued.

'Agreed! The more sooner we figure this out, the sooner Mike will be able to control his rare disorder,' Cameron said along.

'Well, ok. Who do you want to try first?' I asked. They all thought for a second, thinking of the first personality we should take care of.

'I know your all thinking about Chester first, except for Sam who's thinking about his game,' Dawn quietly told us as if she read our mind.

'Huh, wha-?' Sam asked after hearing his name being called from the aura whisperer.

'Yeah, we'll try Chester first, okay Mike?' Zoey asked making sure I was fine with Chester.

'Yup. Alright, here it goes! Someone trip me over,' I said to the whole group.

'Yay! Fun!' Izzy yelled in an excited tone and jumped on top of my shoulders. Her weight made us sway side to side then I weakly dropped her as well as I did, dropping myself onto the hard ground. I felt Chester coming out...

'You can do it Mike!' Zoey yelled while the rest cheered me on. Then...

Nothing. I pushed Chester into somewhere else in my mind.

'I did it, I can control Chester!' I announced, getting up from the concrete wiping shirt down. The group cheered with excitement.

'Yes! How about we try Manitoba next?' Zoey asked which made the whole group nod in agreement. B walked over, took of his cap and sat it upon my head. As hard as I could, I tried to make sure Manitoba didn't come out. Luckily, Manitoba didn't.

'Yes! Manitoba; taken care of,' I told the group who cheered again.

'How about we try Svetlana next for Mike to conquer?' Cameron suggested.

'Ok. Quick Svetlana! Right behind you, a gymnast is going to win the Olympics,' Brick yelled out. I knew Svetlana was going to be hard, so I tried the best as I could. Svetlana didn't come out either.

'Yes! Now, it's time for... Vito,' I told them in annoyed voice not wanting to try the Italian flirt.

'Come on, just try it Mike. We know you can do it,' Zoey said giving me a hug. Her pale arms wrapped around my body making me almost melt from her warmness.

'Alright, here it goes,' I said to them. I quickly took of my blue shirt placing in on the table next to me, making Izzy start playing with it with amusement.

'You can do it Mike,' Brick yelled to me. I felt Vito wanting to come out to have a try at being the personality. Vito was the hardest to control, but he never came.

'Yes! I've done it!' I yelled in excitement, making our group cheer and run over to my side. Zoey was the happiest of them all, running over and planting a kiss right on my cheek.

'You've done it!' Zoey said with a beautiful smile. In the distance I saw, the tanned blacked haired girl; Anne Maria. She was talking to a bunch of people, when she stopped and stared at the Zoey and I after she kissed me cheek. Furiously, Anne Maria ran forward quite slowly trying not to trip over in her shoes and arrived at our group.

'Vito baby, what are you doing with red?' Anne Maria yelled dying to know an answer. I stepped forward, looking down at her and said 'I'm not Vito. I AM Mike,' Anne Maria replied with an eye roll, not caring about my normal personality.

'Well, I know how to make Vito come,' Anne Maria said angrily, reaching over to try and pull off my casual, blue shirt

'Anne Maria, let go! Vito's no more. If you don't like me for who I am, then your nobody. Just a Jersey Shore Reject,' I yelled furiously to the girls face, making her squint with annoyance.

'Jersey Shore Reject! What the hell! Well, if Vito's no more then you're no more. Just a freak and frickin loser,' Anne Maria said back, then began to walk off. Unfortunately for her, she tripped over her high heels in between the cracks on the path and fell forward; flat on her face. We cracked up with laughter, giggling at what she deserved all along while she screamed in shock. She tried to stand up and eventually got up over her clumsy feet, with dirt all over her clothes and especially her hair.

'Augh! You guys made me fall you... You... Fricken' bastards!' Anne Maria screamed angrily trying hard to smooth down her hair and clothes, then walked away from our group. We continued to laugh, all except B who had a giant small across his face.

'Anne Maria got what she deserved,' Sam said after we stopped our laughter, wiping away tears from our eyes.

'Yeah, no-one messes with my boyfriend,' Zoey cheered and wrapped her arms around my neck.

'Aww! You two look so adorable,' Izzy awed in a kids voice still sitting on top of the table.

'Alright. We now need a plan. Does anyone have any ideas?' Cameron asked the group. We continued to think hard, tapping our chins and heads.

'I'm sensing B has a plan, don't you?' Dawn asked the silent one, resting her head on his shoulder. B gave a large, but quite evil smile and quietly told us his plan.

'Quick, put the note on his desk!' Sam panicked frantically.

'Yes Sam!' Brick said placing a note on his desk.

'I sense Scott, Stan and Lance coming into the classroom any minute,' Dawn told us. Everybody was rushing around the classroom in a chaotic mess. B's plan was brilliant but it all had to start with a note.

'Quick, we need to escape the Geography classroom now,' I yelled loudly making sure we all ran outside and down the hall. Walking into the classroom was Scott, Stan and Lance chatting as usual. We sneaked behind them and hid behind to door, peeking our heads around the doorway. Scott found the letter we put on his desk and picked it up.

'Please come to the alley-way near the garbage bins at lunch, signed Dawn,' Scott read the note aloud and ended with a smirk.

'Are you going to go?' Lance asked sitting on one of the tables.

'Of course I am,' Scott replied.

'It looks like a trick,' Stan said.

'Dawn would never kid. Maybe she got over B and wants to go out with me,' Scott announced proudly. While we stood behind the door, B got an annoyed look on his face and Dawn started to make gagging noises.

'In his dreams,' Dawn said silently making us giggle, trying to hold it in.

'Alright, this plan is under-way!' Brick announced so, we then left the classroom and waited for lunch to start.

*12:40, LunchTime, Alley Way*

We sneaked around the corner and hid just off the side of the alleyway that was near the garbage bins.

'Scott should be there in exactly 32 seconds,' Cameron told us quietly, looking at his watch. I leaned back on the brick wall with a nervous feeling in my stomach. What if the plan didn't work? What if we failed and they started to beat me up?

'Don't worry Mike, the plan will go well! B thought of it and he always has great plans,' Zoey told me, as she also leaned against the wall. B gave a large smile and I did so back.

'Yeah, it will. Thanks B for coming up with the plan!' I said to the African Canadian teen. He just continued to casually smile and give a thumbs up.

'Shh, he's coming now,' Brick told us looking around the corner. Heading into the alley way were Scott, Stan and Lance.

'Why'd we have to go?' Lance asked the orange haired teen.

'Because, it might be a trick like you guys said. You're going to watch for anything suspicious, got it?' Scott told them, leaning over towards to the two. They both nodded.

'Dawn, are you ready to go out there?' Izzy asked with excitement. Dawn gave a quick nod and headed out past the bins.

'Hello Scott,' Dawn calmly said to him with a smile upon her face.

'What did you want?' Scott asked in a tired voice.

'I'm going to give you a nice touch up on your looks,' Dawn told him.

'W-what? A makeover! They're for girls!' Scott yelled in the blonde's face.

'Oh-no, this is about your hair. I'm going to style it quite differently,' Dawn said in a calm voice.

'Alright fine. It better not be long,' Scott said in an annoyed tone folding his arms.

'You too,' Dawn said to Stan and Lance.

'I wish I could of done it,' Zoey giggled from behind the wall, making me laugh quietly as well. Dawn began to get her scissors out asking the three to close their eyes. Dawn trimmed and cut their hair terribly, with strokes of hair out of place. Making sure that their eyes were close, it was my turn to do part of the plan.

'Goooo Mike!' Izzy whispered pushing me into the alley seeing the three boys looking rather ridiculous but didn't know what was going on. I saw Scott's house keys shining from his pants pocket. I reached over and slid them out, making sure his eyes wouldn't open.

I pulled out his keys and went back behind the wall. We then watched Dawn smear red lip-stick across their faces, making them open their eyes.

'What the hell Dawn! Why lipstick?' Scott shouted angrily. I popped out again into the alley-way, dangling his keys while the light shone on them.

'I have your keys Scott!' I laughed and took off.

'Stan, Lance, quick! He has my house keys, help me get them!' Scott yelled furiously not knowing about his hair and lipsticked face.

'U-Uh, you're hair-' Stan said nervously but Scott interrupted:

'I don't care just, hurry!' Scott screamed. I ran towards the middle of the school where the many of the students were there eating lunch. Right behind, the three boys stopped in the middle of the school and noticed everyone was laughing at them.

'What!' Scott yelled at the laughing crowd, then looked over at Stan and Lance.

'Ha! They're laughing at your hair!' Scott said, cracking up.

'Um, it's not just us who looks ridiculous,' Lance said nervously. Scott lifted up his hands and began to touch his hair, feeling bald spots and many strokes out of place.

'Aw shit! Those bastards!' Scott screamed jumping up and down in annoyance. The whole school continued to laugh including the rest of our group, who arrived to watch the show. Scott began to swear but didn't take any notice of the principal behind him.

'Scott. Are you swearing? And may I ask: what is up with your hair and why are you wearing lipstick?' the principal asked with a confused look on his face.

'N-no, but sir! It was their fault-' Scott panicked.

'We do not like any of this terrible behavior at our school, detention for a week!' the principal yelled at Scott, Stan and Lance. We all cheered with excitement and joy as the three got sent of to his office.

'That was awesome!' Zoey yelled with the rest of the group. Zoey jumped into my arms, wrapping her pale hands around my skinny body.

'Mike, I love you,' Zoey said looking up straight into my eyes.

'I love you too Zoey,' I replied, giving a long-lasting kiss upon her soft lips, making the rest of the group cheer even more.

'Woo-hoo! Awesome sauce!' Izzy yelled with excitement.

The End.

What, too cheesy at the end? XD

Well that's the end of my first ever Fanfiction story! Sorry I rushed the ending -U-" Wow, I wasn't expecting more than 50 reviews in the end, I thought I'd get barely any!

Thanks so much for all your support! And by this I mean all these wonderful people:

Palletshipping Is Life

Fanwriter9

Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off

Angel419

Lakec (Loved your idea you gave me, I'll do it!).

Samtastic

Stinkfly3

ARandomPerson

Malzi21

Icecreamlover267

Lovingrace

Aravi Velez

Cupcakes 11

TheRoogleBoy

Ezria4Lyfe0909

CodyLake

KatieRox

Flutejrp

Zawnella

Kenny'sOrangeParker

Anon

SnowSky

Arynn

.Cakes

Chapter. Break. Chapter (my first reviewer!).

And to the people on Fanpop:

DemigodsRock

Minniemeg

Noahnstar1616

Gwendiamond

Gwendoylnx3

Poptrop300

Nocofangirl218

Missdada15

Trentgwenfan1

Sumerjoy11

*Gasp* Sorry if I missed anyone :|

Also, thanks so much for your ideas and support! I'm sorry if I couldn't use all your awesome ideas :|

Thanks again! I shall write more MikeXZoey fanfics in the future :) 


End file.
